Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: Tyler Rocks is a 20 year old lonely dog. Everyday he dreams about love and friendship. He wishes that it could be as easy as in his books, where the hero bumps into a girl. Maybe dreams come true? Set into the future of the Sonic universe.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Notes: So Tyler is a 20 year old dog who has been lonely for 2 years. He finds himself visiting another town (Here is a hint: A hedgehog lives there) because… well****, read and find out.**

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

_Dear dairy._

_Today is like any day. I am lonely and, I don't talk to anyone since there is nobody here I know._

_I just came here since all my old friends moved out from town after High School._

_That was like… 2 years ago. Yeah, I am 20 years old and I still have problems to be social._

_All I got as a friend is you. Yeah, my only friend is a book._

_A book!_

_A none- living object that is just a bunch of empty pages where I write down my feelings and what I think about._

_But..._

_If you where alive, you would probably be bored._

_Since all I ever write is how I feel. And it is always the same way._

_I get this horrible feeling in my stomach that feels... horrible!_

_And no, it is nothing like when you have butterflies since you are afraid to what you are going to say to that pretty girl that you happen to like._

_No, it is nothing like that._

_It is more of a black hole, sucking out all the good away from you._

_Feels like I am becoming an empty shell. Heh, no._

_That is impossible; I will __never__ become an empty shell. But I will start to feel like one…_

_Wait... did I just write "heh" like I was laughing? _

_Hm..._

_Maybe it is because I am so lonely that I write to you like I am talking to someone._

_Man, I am more social to a none-living book then to people__…_

_If you are alive, you will probably think I am pathetic…_

_I mean, it is obviously my own fault I got no friends and can't talk to new people. But that does not mean I like it._

_No, not at all._

_All I do every day is reading books. I don't even watch TV! All I ever do is read books._

_But not books like comedy, action or adventure._

_Neither sci-fi nor horror, all I ever read is…_

_Man, I have not even told you. A BOOK!_

_I can't even be true to my only friend. A thing without feelings. Man I am pathetic._

_Okey, here goes... I read dram- no. What I read is Love books._

_I mean, look at me. I am a 20 year old guy with love for love books!_

_Why? Cause I am a lonely sucker that can't talk to new people. I can't even visit old friends because I don't want them to tell me to go to clubs or get a girlfriend. I HATE CLUBS! GEEZ!_

_Still… a girlfriend would be good…_

_But hey, will I get one? Me? The lonely sucker who can't be social to new people?_

_HEY! I got a motorbike and I can't even pick up chicks!_

_Oh my god…_

_I need to talk to someone…_

_Andy lives around this town, he just got here to meet his sister he hasn't met in a long time._

_No... No, he is just like everyone else. "Go to clubs, get a girlfriend. Follow us when we go outside."_

_No… I would like to talk to him, but that is not going to help._

_Not for me at least._

_Man, I wish it could be like the books I read._

_The lonely hero finds himself bumping into a girl that is just like him. Misunderstood and lonely._

_Both of them had 'crushes' back when they were like 10 or 13 on people just for a moth or crap._

_But when they find each other, they fall in love…_

_Cause they understand each other._

_But hey, this is reality. Not a book._

_And reality, reality is hard. But reality is also a best-seller._

_What I feel could be something Johnny Cash would do a song about._

_Or something MTV would do a show about._

_But no.._

_All I do is write or read._

_All I can do is keep have hope in myself._

_If life only was like the books I read…_

Tyler moved his pen away from the diary and placed it back in his pocket. He closed the book and placed it under his arm, getting of the park bench he was sitting on.

As he walked through the green park he could not stop to notice how green it looked in the sunlight.

But he did not care about that now. Cause he was to sad right now. He felt pathetic.

_2 years, 2 YEARS! _He thought to himself.

But sometimes, even life can feel like a book. Especially if you don't keep attention where you are going…

*BUMP*

Tyler blinked a couple of times.

He was on the ground. He _had_ bumped into someone…

**AND THAT'S IT. That is the intro of a drama/love story****/fan-fic on 'Sonic the Hedgehog' I am going to write. Just like 'VG Cats: The new guy' this is about a new character. But in stand of someone who wants to become a art guy and finds himself stuck in Canada, this is just about a lonely guy who dreams about love.**

**I like doing stories about lonely guys. :P**

**We got feelings too ya know. Anyhow, thanks for reading and PLEASE review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cliché's

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter two: Cliché's**

Tyler got himself up into a sitting position; he looked in front of him to see who he had just crashed into.

He almost gasped. In front of him was a girl, a cute girl in his age as well, also sitting down shaking her head while holding it, trying to understand what just happen. She seemed to be a bunny and had some kind of blue small flying companion, dragging her ear as it wanted her to get up. What were those kind of blue things called again? Neon's? Emo's? No no no, that was totally not right.

Wait… **THIS** was totally not right. The lonely guy just bumped into a cute girl, which is like the biggest cliché **EVER**!

'_This isn't happening.'_ Tyler thought to himself. _'You probably just read too many of those books, and now it is making you daydream.'_

"Aw, my head." The girl said. She opened her eyes to see who she just crashed into. She was such a clumsy sometimes.

Tyler almost froze, if it was something that made him **REALLY** none-social then it was his weakness around girls. They made him freeze. He often found himself standing still in ten minutes, trying to come up with something to say so he would not make himself look like a fool. Though, his lack of words often made him look like a fool.

The girl seemed to have the same problem. She also just sat there, trying to come up with something to say as the blue thingy kept dragging her in the ear.

It seemed like both of them had forgot that the word they both where looking for was: "Sorry."

It suddenly came into their minds. "Sorry." Both of them said in the exact same time.

"Ah shit no. It was my fault, thinking too much." Tyler said, trying to stand up.

"No, no." the girl said as she got up on her legs. "It was completely my fault. I was thinking too much."

'_Thinking too much'?_ Seem like both of them had the same excuse.

The girl looked down, noticing the diary on the grass. She picked it up and handed it to Tyler.

"Here, you dropped this." She said, looking at him.

"Thanks." Tyler said, as he took the book. He just placed it under his arm, as he was ready to leave. But he found himself stuck on his current position.

"Have not seen you here before, you new here?" The girl asked as Tyler was stuck in his spot.

"Ehm… yeah." He said while scratching his head. "Jut visiting the town. I-" He started to think. Should he tell the truth why he was in the town?

Hell no.

"Oh yeah I am going to visit a friend here. Maybe sleep over if I can't find a hotel I can afford."

"Oh I see. Just that I would remember a guy like you." The girl said while scratching her arm. The little blue thingy was still pulling her ear. This time to the left. It problaby wanted her to keep moving.

"A guy like me?" He said back at her.

'_Dude, why are you still standing there?' _his thoughts said to him.

"Oh, nothing." the girl answered. _Shy?_

_'Okey fine, you made enough contact for a year. Now leave before you get an heartattack!'_

Tyler was about to say something like 'nice to meet you' before walking away, but that never happen...

Before he even got the chance to think about walking away, a pink hedgehog was waving to the bunny as she yelled what seemed to be her name. "Cream! Hey!"

The girl, apparently named Cream (_'Cute name'_), looked over to the pink hedgehog who came running over to them. Tyler did the same, not sure why.

_'Oh god, it's never going to end.'_ he could hear his mind say.

The pink hedgehog (possibly 24-27 years old) huged Cream. "Ah, hi Amy."

Tyler just understood that he was still standing there. The pink girl, Amy, started to slowly look at Tyler.

_'RUN MAN, RUN!'_ his mind almost screamed in his head. _'She will think you all ready know each other!'_

"Who is this?" Amy asked Cream with a smile.

"Uhm.. this is..." She started, then she reliced she never got his name.

_'Okey, to late. Now you will have to play along and tell them your name...'_

"Tyler." He said, nodding. "Tyler Rocks."

Amy smiled. "Rocks? That's a nice name." she chuckled.

Tyler looked over to Cream as she looked over to him. "Oh well, I just wanted to say hi." Amy countinued to Cream as she started to walk away slowly. "I will leave you guys alone. Nice meeting you Tyler."

"Sure."

Then she was gone.

Tyler placed his hands in his pockets. "That was akward." he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Cream said back, holding hear hands together.

The blue thingie got bored and choosed to fly home by itself or something.

Then the akward silence came.

_'AH SHIT!'_ Tyler was frozen again. _'Not this crap again!'_

He felt like he was going to start shaking. _'Not today!'_

And so he did the only thing that came into his mind, he hold out his hand and said "Ehm, I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you."

Cream looked at his hand in maybe 3 seconds before taking it and performing an handshake. "Cream. Nice to meet you too."

"So, you are going to visit a friend?" She countinued, feeling that she did not want another akward silence.

"Yeah, he lives just around... there." he said, pointing to a house.

"Oh really?" She said looking over to the house before looking back at Tyler.

"Well I guess that means I will maybe see you again some time." Cream said before starting to walk away. "See ya." She smiled.

When the girl had walked away, something came up at Tyler's mind. _'What just happen?'_

He felt proud. He had been more social then he ever been to that diary.

Then something else came up into his mind. _'Man... I have to see her again.'_

_'How?'_

He took out his cellphone from his pocket, and called the only person he could think of.

"Andy?"

"Huh? Wait... Tyler? TYLER? **TYLER ROCKS?** Wassup man? You are actully calling?"

Tyler could hear how his friend was laughing in joy from the other side of the telephone line.

"My god man... WELLCOME, to the first step of being social."

"Yeah, feels good." Tyler said, 30% sarcasm.

"But I called for a favour." Tyler countinued.

"Yeah? Anything, bro."

"I was wondering if I could sleep over at your place for a couple of days."

"Your in tow-? Holy shit man! Of course you ca- wait.. wait. I'm not number one reason you are asking this, right?"

Tyler sighed. "No..."

"Let your old, best 'guru' friend guess." he thought for a moment.

"You were just visiting cause you might wanted to talk to me but you were not sure. And then something came up you where not expecting, right?"

"Yes..."

"Is it a girl?"

"We- yes..."

"I knew it! I knew that you would find someone one day, that you wanted to know!" he could hear Andy say on the other side.

"Lisent. I will let you sleep here and also give you ALL the tips you need, if you do one thing for me."

"What?" Tyler asked, nervously.

"Start hang out with me and my friends."

Tyler thought about this. Was it worth it for some girl he just met?

_'Hell yeah!'_

"All right, fine. I will do it. But only if you let me sleep there and help an old friend out."

"Always man, always. Why did you not call sooner man? It could have gone faster."

"You know... nervous and shit."

"I get ya, all right man. Talk to you in a few moments."

Tyler hanged up. He was about to do the biggest step in his life.

And he was SO going to enjoy it...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Okey maybe that did not fit, but at least I KNOW you enjoyed this part. At least a little :P**

**I enjoyed writing it. So Cream? Yeah, she seemed like half lonely in the Sonic X tv series and games.**

**And what I would think, she would problaby just be with Tails for like.. 3 years or something.**

**NOT that I dislike the pair of Cream and Tails. Just wanted to add something.**

**So she's 20, and some guy comes up from nowhere. I know she is the social type, but that was like when she was 12 or stuff.**

**People don't aways stay social when they grow up. She is still friends with her friends (DUH) but don't hang out with new people or date guys she just met.**

**Or well... heh, not untill I started to write this :P**

**So I hope people will like what is gonna come, as I will add more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	3. Chapter 3: Tips and Tricks

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter three****: Tips and tricks**

**Next day…  
**

_Dear diary._

_I kind of feel nervous about what I might start to do; I have not been social in a REALLY long time._

"Tyler…" Andy said, crossing his arms as he sat on his chair.

_I mean, Andy is nice and all. He might help me get myself on track…_

"Tyler."

_But hey, it's me. The lonely sucker that can't eve-_

"**TYLER!**"

Tyler almost jumped out of his chair. He closed the diary and placed his pen in his pocket.

He looked over to the other side of the breakfast table, at Andy.

Andy was an orange hedgehog. His clothes looked like a mix of a hip-hop guy and a rock and roll dude.

"Wh- what?" Tyler said, confused.

"Stop writing in your diary, man." Andy said, shaking his head and still crossing his arms.

Andy was 2 years older than Tyler. When they first meet at high-school, it was Tyler's first and Andy's last year. For some reason, Andy was the guy who kept more contact to Tyler than anyone else. He was always there for him.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Cause you are just writing the same thing over and over again…"

"Wh- have you been reading my d-?"

"No I haven't." Andy said. He placed his hands on the table, sighing. "It is the look in your eyes."

"Huh?" Tyler did not really understand what Andy was saying.

"I can see in your eyes that you are a lonely person." Andy sighed one more time before continuing. "If you always write how sad you feel in stand of doing something about it, you will never be able to really 'write' your story."

Tyler looked at Andy. Andy always knew exactly what to say, even though Tyler **NEVER** really understood what he meant.

"Anyhow…" Andy started. "Let's talk about that girl."

Tyler nodded. Maybe it was time for that.

"You want to know her, right?" Andy said while moving his hands.

Tyler nodded.

"Then you are going to have to go to the park and talk to her." Andy said.

"What?" Tyler almost shouted. "Is that really the best th-"

"Yes it is, silent. She said 'See you later'. She is obviously going to be there, in the park."

Tyler was not really sure.

"You have to talk to her, it is not like she is going to call you and say 'hey, let's hang out guy I just met'."

Tyler chuckled.

"I'm serious Tyler."

"Okey… So I go to the park and I see her, then what?"

"You will go over to her, slowly."

Tyler nodded.

"You will see that she will start to notice you but act like she is not seeing you."

Tyler nodded again.

"This does not mean she is ignoring you, this means she is shy."

Nodding, again.

"Look at her, check her out."

Tyler looked with big eyes at Andy.

"Hey! You asked for tips, here they are." Andy said with his think-about-it voice.

"Then when you are close enough, sit next to her. She is probably going to be sitting on a park bench."

"How you know that?" Tyler asked.

Andy laughed at Tyler. "Because, I am the expert. Heheheh…"

Tyler smiled. Oh Andy, always the same.

"Then start the small talk. ALWAYS do small talk to new people. Then after a while, you wil be something close to friends. The rest will come by itself." Andy smiled at Tyler.

"All right, I got it. Thanks Andy." Tyler smiled back.

Silence.

"What are you waiting for, man?"

"Huh?"

"Go get them!"

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

Tyler froze. _'OH COME ON!'_

He just looked at Andy who stared back.

'_DUDE, FUCK SAKE! He's right. GO DO IT!'_

'Says the guy who was all like _RUN_ last time…'

'_Shut up, we are the same guy dumbass…'_

He was right, time to go.

Tyler walked out of Andy's apartment.

Silence…

Real silence?

When Andy was sure that Tyler was gone he took out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hey sis, it's Andy."

The person on the other side asked something.

"Yeah, I just told him to go. Is she already there?"

The person answered back to Andy.

"That's great. Thanks sis, tell **S** I said hi."

He hanged up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

He smiled for himself.

_'Nobody is going to be single when I and my sister team up, heheh…'  
_

**

* * *

**

**OMG. What's going on?**

**Who is Andy's sister? Who is **_**S**__**?**_

**Maybe you already know? Heheheheh…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and keep on looking for my coming chapters. Number 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Park Talk

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter four: Park talk**

'_Okey Tyler... Easy man, easy. Breath, BREATH!'_

Tyler took a long breath as he was walking through the park.

He was still a bit nervous about what he was about to do. Sure, he was **_just_** going to talk to the girl but still. He had big problems being social at all.

'_Oh well, who knows?'_

As he was walking, he looked around. He noticed that there were more people there then yesterday. _'This place is popular!'_

He looked to his left, a bunch of kids played with a soccer ball. _'Man, I miss that sport... soccer.'_

'_Hey, that sounds funny. "Socker" Hahahah' _He laughed…

Ah yes, soccer. One of the sports he actually did not dislike. What he disliked was basketball.

'_Damn baskets… Always too far away…' _He almost got an F on gym class just because he sucked at basket ball.

He looked to his right; some couple on a bench kissing each other. _'Lucky bastards…' _he thought.

'_When will that happen to me?'_ Ah yes, a kiss from a girlfriend. Tyler had seen many people kiss, minus his parents. _'Doesn't count!'_

Then he looked in front of him. Right over there, on a bench, was the girl from yesterday.

'_Okey, don't freak out! Remember what Andy told you.'_ He thought to himself. _'Stay focus, act cool.'_

He started to walk towards her. He noticed that she was writing in a diary. _'Oh cool, she got one herself.'_

When he came closer he noticed that she moved the book closer to her face. _'Bingo.' _She had noticed him.

Now it was time for the hard part… He had to check her out. _'Huh…'_

But as he walked closer, he noticed that he was already checking her out.

'_Wow.'_ He thought. _'She does look pretty.'_

She was wearing different clothes then last time, though Tyler did not mind.

Her ears where hanging down here head, acting as her hair. They did also remind Tyler of hair, mostly because Cream had wrapped a rosette around her left ear.

'_Cute.'_ He kept thinking.

Her blue companion did not seem to be anywhere though. _'That thing was just annoying… "CHAO CAHO CHAO!" Seriously! So god damn annoying!'_

He then looked at what he was wearing. _'Same thing as yesterday…'_

Blue jeans, blue sweater, black shoes. He then looked back at Cream. _'Everyday girl's look. Not that bad…'_

As she was moving her diary a little, Tyler could almost see a smile on her face.

'_Seems like Andy was right, who knew?'_

He wanted to smile as well, but noticed he was already smiling. He walked three more steps.

He was right next to her now, and did the last thing needed.

He sat next to her.

"Hi" he said.

Cream moved the diary away from her face, closing it and placing the pen in her pocket.

"Hi." She said back, almost smiling.

"It was Tyler, right?" she said.

"Yeah, and your name was Cream?"

"Yep. None the less." She answered.

'_Okey, now say something before the silence arrives.'  
_

"Where is your blue friend?" he asked.

"Oh, Cheese is just home." She answered.

"Cheese?" he asked. _'Is this town full with unusual names? What's next? Shadow? Heheheh…'_

"Yeah, that's the name of my Chao."

'_OH, so they were named CHAOS! Right!'_ Tyler thought._ 'Where did I get Neo from? Geez…'_

"Nice name." he said back.

"Yeah… so you I see you did sleep over at your friends' house?" Cream asked.

"Yeah I did, going to start hang out with him. Go to clubs and stuff." Tyler said, smiling.

"Oh, so you are a club person?" Cream asked. _'Wait… should I say yes?_

"No, not at all… I hate clubs." He said, sighing.

"Then why do you go to clubs?"

Tyler chuckled. "Cause my friend wants me out of the house, heheheh. You know, I am usually alone or with friends I know. But my buddy ke-"

"Keeps telling you to go, even though you don't want to." Cream added.

"Yeah, exactly. How di-"

"My friends are kinda like that as well…" She said with a smile "Always so damn annoying. 'Go to clubs, get a boyfriend."

"Stop write in your diary all day.' Yeah know, all about that." Tyler said, laughing.

"No way, you got a diary yourself?" Cream asked, staring at Tyler.

"Hell yeah, writing all day." He said, smiling.

"Me too! I always write in it."

"But your friends get annoyed."

"Exactly!"

They laughed. Soon they start talking about anything. The weather, animals, annoying doings of friends. Both of them had a good time.

"So what do you do most of the time?" Cream asked after they had talked in a while.

"Ah you know… normal stuff." He said, not really wanting to tell about his love for romantic books.

"Come on. Tell me." She said. "There got to be something you do."

Tyler looked at her.

He laughed quietly for a moment. "Okey fine, but don't laugh." He said.

"Nah, I won't."

"Really? Cause some people I told called me silly." Tyler said, still not sure.

"I won't laugh, now please tell me." Cream said.

Tyler looked at her. Sure she would understand.

'_Hope so…'_

"Alright, I read books. Love books, almost every day."

There was a short silence. Tyler studied the expression on Cream's face, waiting for a reaction.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tyler answered, still waiting for a reaction.

"That's not silly. I think it's good that a guy like you like love books."

Tyler looked at her. "Really? Not silly at all?"

"Not at all." She said with a smile.

Tyler smiled back. "You're a good person, Cream."

"You too, Tyler." She said back to Tyler.

"Well…" Tyler said, looking at his watch. "Time goes fast when you are having a good time. We have been talking in like one or two hours."

"What? Two hours? Really?" Cream said, chuckling. "That's a long time for a talk."

"Well I got to go. Maybe go talk to my friend." Tyler said, getting off the bench.

"Yeah me too. My friend might want to talk." Cream said, getting off her bench.

"Well…"

"Well…"

"It was nice to talk to you Cream. See you later." Tyler said as he started to walk away slowly.

"Wait a sec." Cream said.

Tyler stopped. "Yeah?"

"Let's trade phone numbers. You know, so we can hang out more often." She said, holding her phone.

Tyler took out his. "Sure, why not."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Aw, isn't that cute. They are changing phone numbers." Amy said, smiling.

"Heh, easy sis. They just became friends. Dating is going to take a month or stuff." Andy said.

"But it's a good start, right? Sonic did not think this was such a good idea bu-"

"We proved him wrong? Geez sis, calm down." Andy said, chuckling.

"What?"

"Don't think you are going to help anymore. Both you and me have done enough for a month." He said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Fine…"

"So how does it work out with Sonic now, you guys have been together a long time." Andy asked.

"Oh, so the little brother is interested, ey?"

"Please don't call me that." Andy said. He hated being called 'little brother' since he felt more mature then his bigger sister. _'Little brother? ARGH!'_

"Then don't call me sis. I got a name you know." _'Aoch.'_

"Fine… Amy."

"That's better. But you know it is going alright. I think you should worry about your love life a bit more than others." Amy said.

"Says **you**." _**'OWNED!'**_

"I am serious now; you have not been with someone for a long time. When are you going to find someone?"

Andy sighed. "I don't know, maybe after ten years"

Amy looked confused. "What?"

"Amy… Ever since Jane, I always had problems with girlfriends. It never goes more than a couple of weeks."

"That is cause you are not trying. You ju-"

"Just flirt with girls but never stay? That is because I am losing my appetite."

"Huh?"

"I am tired of love Amy, It is too hard to find someone when the heart hurts." Andy sighed, he looked depressed.

"Andy…" Amy started.

"No sis, no. I can handle it."

Andy started to walk home.

"Andy."

"Later sis, later." He waved to his sister.

"Say hi to S."

"His name i-"

"Then say hi to Sonic… geez…"

Andy then turned around, away from his sister.

Amy sighed. _'Oh, Andy…'_

Andy Rose… even his own sister could not understand him.

Her little brother, he had always been somewhat of a mystery.

* * *

**And… there.**

**Andy is Amy's brother. But as he is trying to help Tyler, he got some love troubles of himself.**

**Now who is Jane you may ask? What is Andy's history? All those questions will be answered… sometime.**

**Hey, don't look at me like that!**

**Next chapter will get interesting.**

**It's going to be about Cream's point of view. From the beginning to… this moment.**

**Going to call it… From another pair of eyes. Catchy, ey?**

**Well hope you enjoyed my little story here. Please read all the coming chapters, review and… I don't know :P**

**Just please read and enjoy. I don't really do stories so people won't read them, heheh…**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading.**

**See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5: From another pair of eyes

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter five: From another pair of eyes**

**(Warning, this chapter may be longer than the others.)**

**

* * *

**

**Cream's apartment (One day prior)**

[Beep beep beep]

_Alarm clock…_

"And on today's news…"

_Morning radio…_

"You have- 12- messages!"

_Phone answerer…_

"Today's weather…"

_Weather TV._

_Geez…_

_It is the same thing, you know?_

_Every day, think about it._

_I mean, I don't say that my life is bad… no, not at all._

_I got friends, hobbies, movies… I even started to play video games._

_VIDEO GAMES!_

_I never liked video games, that much…_

_Well, until Tails started to tell me about it._

_Ah yeah… Tails…_

_Or Miles Prowers, which is his real name._

_Why does nobody call him that? I maybe should have done it…_

_But, we are not together anymore._

_We did… not really brake up._

_We just… slipped away from each other._

_I mean, we are still friends._

_I'm glad that we still are friends, I really am._

_I just… wonder sometimes._

_What if we were still together?_

_Would it work out anyway?_

_Maybe…_

_Gah, who cares._

_What happen… happens, it's a part of life._

_Can't go back in time…_

_Or maybe I could… maybe Tails got a time-machine?_

_No wait, NO!_

_I mean, I could change time but…_

_Maybe we would have stopped seen each other anyway._

_Ah whatever, I am sure he does not think about it._

_Or… maybe he does?_

_Ma-_

The door bell rang.

"Cha, chao, chao!"

"I'm going to open Cheese, just a sec."

"CHAO!"

[RIIIIIIIIIIING!]

"Ah, god damn…"

Cream finally closed her diary and placed her pen in the pocket.

She walked over to the door, the doorbell still ringing.

"Just a second!"

She opened the door, and outside was Amy Rose, her best friend, and someone else.

Some orange hedgehog, with a weird sense of fashion since he looked like a mix of a hip-hop guy and a rock and roll dude, he also seemed to be two years older than Cream.

'_Oh gods no, don't tell me this is another date Amy made for me!'_

"Hi, Cream." Amy said with a smile.

"Hi Amy." Cream said back, also smiling.

"You took some time on opening the door." Amy continued.

"Well I was just w-"

"Writing in your diary?" The guy asked. _'Oh come on!'_

"Amy did yo-" Cream started, but Amy was holding her hand up.

"Relax; this is my younger brother, Andy."

"Wha- oh yeah right! Andy! We meet before. Sorry…"

"Nah, no problem." Andy said, chuckling. "We have not met since a year ago or something, so it's understandable."

"Yeah…" Cream said, smiling. "So Amy, you wanted something?"

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that my brother here was back in town."

'_Please not a date, please not a date, please not a date…'_

"Anything else?" Cream asked with a fake smile this time.

"Not really. Just wanted to check how things are. Everything all right here?" Amy said, glancing behind Cream.

"Is that a pizza box?" She pointed to something on the floor.

"Ehm… actually it is." Cream said, holding her hands together.

"Don't worry, the rest of the apartment is fine." She said when she noticed the look on Amy's face.

"You have not started to drink, have you?" Amy said.

"Amy!" Andy said loudly.

"What?" Cream asked, confused.

"What? I'm just wondering. Want to make sure my friend is all right."

"Amy… I'm fine."

'_What the hell Amy? Drinking? I never even had coffee!'_

"Okey, sorry…" Amy said. She looked over to Andy but then back to Cream, as she noticed how pissed her younger brother looked.

"Well, glad to see you are alright then, how is Cheese?"

The little Chao started to fly to the door, doing its happy sound as always. "Chao!"

"Heh, happy as always…" Cream said smiling.

"Well, good to see that you alright. Well I better go now, going to talk to Sonic. Bye Cream."

"Bye." Cream said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, Cream." Andy said as he and Amy started to walk out.

"You too, later guys."

And when they were gone, she closed the door.

She was about to walk back to her diary when suddenly…

"Chachaocaho!"

"Aw, again? We took a walk yesterday." Cream said back to Cheese.

"Chao…"

"Don't look at me like that Cheese…" she said to the blue flying Chao.

"Chao…….."

"…fine." Cream gave up.

'_Why not take a walk, some sunshine never hurts.'_

She put on her shoes and was ready to go, but she was about to pick up her diary…

"Chao!"

"What now?

"Chao."

"I can't take my diary? Why not?"

"Chao, chao."

"…you're right, Cheese. I need to stop write someday…"

She sighed and opened the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Later**

The sun was shining, the kids were playing. It was a perfect summer day in the park.

But it was also boring…

'_Come on now Cream, you used to have fun at summer back when you were a kid.'_ She thought to herself while walking through the park.

'_But back then, I was a kid. Now I'm not.'_

Cream sighed. She missed her days as a kid.

You could do anything, and it would not be weird.

It was easy to get friends, just say 'hi' and you got a buddy for life.

But when you grow up, so does your behavior.

You have to start work, act different and also hang out in different ways.

Okey sure, so she was just 20 years old. But she was still an adult, not a kid.

And as an adult you have to start think abo-

***Bump***

Cream blinked a couple of times. _'What just happen?' _She was on the ground…

She got onto a sitting position and put her hand to her head. "Aw, my head."

Cheese was pulling her ear, shouting. "CHAO CHAO!"

She had just bumped into someone. She opened her eyes to see who it was.

She was such a clumsy sometimes…

And right there, was a boy, in her age. A handsome one too, even though he was a dog.

She almost froze. She did not usually freeze around guys, but this one was different. He looked nice and… well it was something about him.

The guy seemed to have the same problem. He also just sat there, trying to come up with something to say.

'_Aw crap Cream, you just bumped into someone and now you can't come up with something to say? Come on! SAY SOMETHING!'_

It seemed like both of them had forgot that the word they both where looking for was: "Sorry."

It suddenly came into their minds. "Sorry." Both of them said in the exact same time.

'_Wait, now he said sorry?'_ Cream thought. _'Quick, say it was your fault before he feels bad!'_

She was just about to stand up and say something when she noticed that the guy was already standing up.

"Ah shit no. It was my fault, thinking too much." He said, looking down at her.

'_Nono NO! Don't say that! Quick, do a comeback!'_

"No no." She said as she got up on her legs. "It was completely my fault. I was thinking too much."

'_Thinking, To, MUCH?' _Cream thought to herself. _'You just said the exact same thing he did!'_

She was about to come up with something else to say to not let the guy feel bad when she noticed something.

A _book, _on the ground.

'_Okey, if you pick the book up, there is no need to keep saying sorry.'_

She picked it up and handed it to the guy.

"Here, you dropped this." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he took the book. He placed it under his arm as he was ready to go.

'_Oh, he's leaving…'_

But he did not walk away. He just stood there, stuck on his spot.

"Have not seen you here before, you new here?" she asked.

"Ehm… yeah." He said as he was scratching his head. "Just visiting the town. I-"

He suddenly stopped, and started to look like he was thinking. _'Now what?'_

"Oh yeah I am going to visit a friend here. Maybe sleep over if I can't find a hotel I can afford."

'_Did he just change his mind or something? Wonder why…'_

"Oh I see. Just that I would remember a guy like you." she said while scratching her arm nervously.

Cheese was still pulling her ear, but she ignored it.

'_A little busy her Cheese…'_

"A guy like me?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she answered, trying to not sound nervous.

'_Except that I would remember someone that looks as good as you…' _she thought.

'_Wait… why am I still standing here? What did I just say? I mean think… what did I just think?'_

She was just about to say something like 'nice to meet you' before walking away, but that never happen...

"Cream! Hey!"

Cream looked behind her, noticing her friend Amy coming towards them.

'_Oh my god, NOT NOW!'_

Amy hugged Cream, even though they just talked an hour ago...

As she said hi to Amy, she noticed that her friend started to look slowly over to the guy.

'_Oh my god ohmygodohmygod! He is still standing there! If Amy's look on romance haven't change, then-!_

But it was too late...

"Who is this?" Amy said with a smile.

'_**God damn it!'**_

"Uhm.. this is..." She started, and then she remembered that she never got his name. _'Shit…'_

"Tyler, Tyler Rocks." The guy said.

'_Rocks? That's a cool name.'_

"Rocks? That's a nice name." Amy said chuckling.

"I will leave you guys alone. Nice meeting you Tyler."

Then she was gone.

'_**Thank, god!'**_

Tyler placed his hands in his pockets. "That was awkward." he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Cream said back, holding hear hands together.

But… then the silence was back.

'_Oh… __**COME ON!**__ Cream, say something. You are making the guy freeze!'_

But before she even got the chance to come up with something, the guy was holding out his hand saying "Ehm, I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you."

She looked at it for a short time and then she took it, performing a handshake.

"Cream. Nice to meet you too."

"So, you are going to visit a friend?" She continued, feeling that she did not want another awkward silence. _'No more silence today!'_

"Yeah, he lives just around... there." he said, pointing to a house.

'_That place looks familiar…' _Cream thought, where had she seen it before?

"Oh really?" She said after looking at the house.

"Well I guess that means I will maybe see you again some time." Cream said before starting to walk away. "See ya." She smiled.

And then she was walking back home.

Then something came up in her head. _'What just happen?'_

She felt happy. She had just met someone that felt interesting.

He was different than others, and nice. And he knew what to do in a quiet situation.

Something else came up in her mind as well. _'I have to meet him again…'_

'_How?'_

She took out her cell phone, and called the only person she could think of.

Even though she probably would regret calling that person…

"Yeah?"

"Hey Amy, it's Cream. You know that guy you just saw me with. Well you see…"

* * *

**Next day – Amy's house**

"-and eventually, he will sit next to you." Amy said to Cream.

"And then?"

"He will probably start the small talk… Always small talk, don't know why…" Amy said, sighing. "Guys are always so damn predictable."

"Then what?" Cream asked again.

"Nothing, you just talk to him. Pretend he is a friend or something."

Cream nodded, slowly. 'Now is that _REALLY_ all?'

"Cream… that is all."

"Okey, thanks Amy."

Silence.

"So… what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Go!"

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

Cream felt confused.

"Now? Like in _right_ now?"

"Yes, don't just sit here. Go!"

Cream sighed. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah, hi Cream." Sonic said outside the door.

"Hi, Sonic." Cream said as she walked out.

Sonic walked in and closed the door after himself.

"Now…" he looked at Amy.

"What did you do, Amy?"

"What? I did no-"

"Don't lie to me! I recognize that face anytime!" Sonic said as he pointed at Amy.

"I haven't done anything _bad_."

"Did you just make another date for, Cream? Don't lie to me!"

Amy smiled as she crossed her arms. "I have not been planning a date for Cream."

Sonic looked at her with his 'I-know-you-are-not-telling-the-truth' look.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well yeah… technically." She answered slowly.

"Technically?" Sonic asked, confused.

"As in, I did not plan a 'date-date'."

"Amy…"

"Quiet now, Andy is calling." She said, taking out her cell phone as it started to ring.

"Wait… Andy? As in your younger brother?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, now quiet. It's ringing." She said, holding the phone to her ear.

"Oh my god, are your brother into this as well?"

"Yep."

"I can see he is your brother now…"

Amy grinned.

"It's in the family." She said, happily.

Sonic sighed. "Totally not going to work." He walked back outside, his hands in his pockets.

"_Hey sis, it's Andy._" The voice on the phone said.

"Great, I was wondering why it took so long time. Is Tyler outside?"

"_Yeah, I just told him to go. Is she already there?_"

"Yeah, told her to go for like… 15 minutes ago."

"_That's great. Thanks sis, tell S I said hi._"

"Heh, no problem. And his name is Sonic. Bye."

Amy hanged up.

She smiled for herself.

_'Nobody is going to be single when I and my brother team up, heheh…'_

_

* * *

_

**Later, in the park**

_Dear diary._

_Feels like it an hour just passed, but no. Only ten minutes._

_The clock is ticking slowly and I feel… I don't know!_

_GAH! Why I feel like I am going to mess this up?_

_I mean, I am just going to talk to the guy. It is not we are going to get married just like that._

_Pft… That is probably what Amy thinks._

_And she thinks guys are predictable. She should see herself…_

_Sometimes she can get really an-_

Cream suddenly heard footsteps.

She glanced for a short moment over her diary. It was the guy from yesterday, Tyler.

He was walking towards her. _'Oh gosh…'_

She moved her diary closer to her face. _'Gzzzzz…'_

'_He's coming closer, he's coming closer he's co-'_

She glanced over the diary again.

'_He is checking me out?'_

Cream felt that a smile came onto her face. _'Oh god. Cream, whatever you do. Don't blush! Too early!'_

She glanced at Tyler, one more time.

He was smiling as well. _'…'_

He was wearing blue jeans, a blue sweater and a pair of black shoes.

'_Nice choice.'_ She thought.

Then suddenly, he sat next to her.

"Hi." He said.

'_Quick! Close the book!'_

"Hi" Cream said back.

"It was Tyler, right?"

"Yeah, and your name was Cream?"

"Yep, none the less."

'_Okey Cream, it's your turn. Say something before the si-'_

"Where is your blue friend?" Tyler asked.

'_Shit, this guy is good!'_

This was going to be an interesting talk.

* * *

**Later**

'_So the guy got a diary, reads romantic books __**and**__ enjoys classic fighting games.'_

Cream smiled for herself, as she was walking back home.

'Oh my god, he is almost perfect. So different than others, so… wait, what if he said all of that just to impress me?'

She thought about it.

'_Nah, he seemed too nice for a liar. He can't be lying. Not at all.'_

She glanced at her cell phone, still smiling.

'_And, you got his phone number. This means you will see him more often.'_

She kept smiling the whole way home, she just felt so happy.

'_I think I just found an interesting guy…'_

_

* * *

_

**Maybe miracles do happen? Ey? EY?**

**Anyhow, this chapter was LONG! At least for me.**

**Longest thing I ever wrote. But I'm glad I wrote it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review and tell your friends.**

**Next chapter is going to be about… not really sure there.**

**Going to have to think about it…**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	6. Chapter 6: Rising dawn

**(Before I forgot: I don't own the characters of Sonic: The hedgehog. I only own those I created, Tyler and Andy that is. I also want to give some credits and a thanks to silverdawn2010, as her stories inspired me to do this one. Thanks :D)**

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter six: Rising dawn**

**

* * *

**

"-and that is why I actually don't enjoy Twilight." Cream said.

She and Tyler were sitting on a bench, chit-chatting as always.

Except now they had almost been doing it for a month…

"No way, you did not like Twilight?" Tyler said with a surprised tone.

"Heh, I don't_ hate_ it. I just did not enjoy it that much. Vampire stuff isn't my thing."

They chuckled. "Though I don't understand why you don't like Counter-Strike." Cream said to Tyler.

"Nah, I don't really enjoy shooters. Fighting games are more my thing, though I don't play them that much. Games are alright, but not my thing." he said, yawning.

"You should try it." Cream said, smiling.

"Hey, I am not going to play a shooting game and plant bombs if you are not going to read the other books of Twilight." Tyler added.

Cream chuckled. "Maybe later. So, how was your week?"

Tyler was thinking. _'What day is it today again? Yeah right, Friday…'_

"It was alright… I was at this disco place with my friend. Not really my thing." He said.

"Yeah, discos… just so damn boring." Cream added.

"I know…" he sighed.

"So… Tyler?" Cream asked.

"Yeah?" Tyler answered.

"You look like you have been thinking a lot. Is there something you want to say?"

Tyler sighed. _'Just ask. It is not like she is going to say no.'_

"Tyler?" Cream asked, again.

"Sorry just…" Tyler said, nervously.

"Just what?" Cream asked.

'_Do it. NOW!'_

"I was wondering if you would like to do something, tomorrow. Maybe watch a movie?"

Cream smiled. "You mean like a date?"

'_**GAH!'**_

"Ah well… you know…" Tyler said while moving his hand in a circle.

Cream looked at him, as she was waiting.

"Well… yes, a date." Tyler finally finished.

He looked at her face, waiting for a reaction.

"Tyler, I would love to watch a movie with you." She said, smiling.

Tyler smiled back, nervously and a bit confused. "Really?"

"Yes really, I would like to."

"Well alright." Tyler said as he was scratching the back of his neck, smirking.

But then something that he was not expecting came up.

"Why not today?" Cream asked.

"Huh?" Tyler looked at Cream as he was sitting nervously on the bench.

"I mean, the clock is just 2pm. We got plenty of time for a movie."

Tyler was not sure what to say.

"Unless you want to do it tomorrow…" Cream added.

"No nonono." Tyler said, still a bit nervous. "Today is fine."

Cream smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then let's go." Cream said as she hoped off the bench.

"Alright." Tyler said as he got off the bench.

And so they started to walk to the cinema.

Though a lot of things flew around their minds.

'_Oh my gosh!' _Cream thought to herself_. 'He asked me out, and I said yes. Okey, Cream. Easy, stay calm. Not a big deal. People always do thi-'_

'_-ings like this in your age.' _Tyler thought to himself. _'Completely normal. So __**DON'T**__ freak out!'_

Tyler took a long breath as they were getting closer to the cinema.

"Something wrong?" Cream asked.

"Not really, just..." Tyler said.

"Feeling a bit nervous?"

"Yeah…"

"Well don't, it will be fine." Cream said with a smile.

'_I __**REALLY**__ hope your right!'_

"What movie would you like to see?" the clerk asked as they got to the cinema.

"What do you think, Tyler?" Cream asked.

"Well…" Tyler said, looking at the movie schedule. "I would REALLY like to see Greenberg."

"Greenberg?" Cream asked. _'Sounds like a damn horror movie!'_

"Yeah, it's about this 40 year old guy who moves to LA to watch his brothers house. He has problems with his life, being social and to keep a good job." Tyler explained.

"Hey, that sounds interesting. Let's see it."

"Alright, two tickets to Greenberg."

"Okidokey…"

Tyler paid, took the tickets and they went inside.

"Want some popcorn?" Cream asked as they passed the snack spot.

"Nah. Snacks just destroy the appetite after the movie."

'_Appetite?'_ Cream thought.

"Unless you want some." Tyler added.

"Oh no I'm fine, really." Cream said even though she was a bit hungry for popcorn.

Tyler looked at her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

Jack kept looking at her. "Really…?"

"Okey fine. I want some popcorn. There. I said it."

Tyler chuckled. "Well then let me buy you some."

"Really? Cause I got money too, Tyler." Cream said.

"Nah, it's fine. I would probably just use the money for books I already been reading." Tyler said, laughing quietly.

"Okey then…" Cream said.

* * *

_**A box of popcorn later….**_

Movie was starting, and it was a good movie too.

A real deep story about that 40 year old, how bad he had, and how he could not do anything about it.

Humor, drama and some romance, it was a quite good movie.

Tyler moved his hand towards the box of popcorn, and took a handful.

"I thought you said snacks destroy the appetite." Cream said, laughing.

"Well… I lied." Tyler said, chuckling.

Both of them laughed.

"**SHHHHHHHHH!"** Someone said behind them.

"Wops, sorry." Tyler said. He felt a bit embarrassed.

"Nah, it's not your fault. You are **allowed** to laugh while watching a movie." Cream said.

"**Well then…"** The person behind them said. **"PLEASE, be quiet?"**

"Geez, don't have a cow man…" Tyler said to the person behind them.

Cream giggled.

Tyler chuckled.

The rest of the movie was great.

The moment was great.

It was all great…

* * *

**Later, at some restaurant**

"So… Nice movie, huh?" Tyler asked, as he was eating some food. "I quite enjoyed it."

"Yeah the movie was good." Cream answered with her hands on the table. She was not quite hungry… after **ALL** those snacks…

"But it was a nice date as well." She said.

Tyler looked up. "Really now?" He asked.

"Yes, really." _'Stupid…heh…'_

Tyler smiled, almost blushing. Cream smiled back.

"So…" She started.

"So… What?"

"Are we going to do this often?" She asked, nervously.

"Ah well… you know…" Tyler said, more nervously then Cream.

"Only if you want to." He finally said.

"Then it's a date _-dates_ I mean…" Cream said back.

Tyler chuckled.

Cream giggled.

'_Better than those books…'_

_

* * *

_

**AW! First date!**

**Well, hope you guys did like that.**

**Next chapters are going to get interesting…**

**Especially the one about their third date…**

**Can't say something about that now. :P**

**Thanks for reading, love ya all.**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	7. Chapter 7: You are my music, I think

**(Quick note: The song that is named here is taken from silverdawn2010's story: "A Whole New World", "Chapter 14: Heads or tails". See it like as an tribute :P)**

* * *

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter seven: You are my music, I think…**

"So ehm… Let me just find my wallet and we can go." Cream said as she was looking through her living room.

"I can wait outside if you want." Tyler suggested.

"Nah, you can stay inside. Feel as home."

"Alright." Tyler said, as he chose to take a look.

'_Second date.'_ He thought. _'Worst of all is that I got NO IDEA where we are going!'_

He walked around, trying to calm himself down.

There was a small room between the kitchen and the livingroom.

There was a desk with a computer, a bunch of papers on the desk, a chair, some painting and a guitar.

'_**OH COOL!' **_Tyler thought. He loved guitars.

He walked over to the guitar and picked it up as he notice that the papers were not normal papers.

It was that kind where you put notes and write songs. _'So she writes songs, nice.'_

Curiously, Tyler took the paper that was under all of the others.

The paper seemed old and had a bunch of holes here and there, but it was possible to see what you were supposed to sing and play.

He read the name of the song. "'_There's a place for us._' Nice name."

He started to play on the guitar, trying to make the sound fit with what he was suppose to sing.

"_Come with me and_

_We'll race across the sand_

_There's a plac_-" aaaaaaaand then Cream came in, confused.

"A shit sorry, I jus- Curios an- Can't resist a guitar a- I'm- We-" Tyler found himself babble.

"Sorry…" He finally said.

Cream chuckled. "It's okey, kind off… Just ask next time you feel for nosing around my apartment and play a song I haven't singed in a bunch of years while playing on my guitar."

Tyler sighed. "Again, sorry."

"Nah, forget it. Did not know you could play the guitar though, or sing."

"I started to try it when I was 16. My dad kind of helped me, hoping I would someday get into a band and get some more friends." Tyler explained.

"I see. Well he trained you good, you should join a band." Cream said as she was smiling.

Tyler chuckled but shook his head. "Nah, can't take the audience. Too much pressure, you know?"

Cream nodded, before taking away the paper piece.

"What is about that song?" Tyler asked. "You said you had not singed it for a time, why?"

Cream sighed. "Reminds me of my ex too much."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, you did not know."

Tyler nodded as he placed the guitar back where he found it. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, were we going?"

'_Damn, Hard question!'_ Tyler started to think.

'_Okey Tyler, think. THINK!'_

"Ehm, Tyler?" Cream asked.

Tyler looked up. "Actually I have no idea."

"Huh?"

Tyler started to chuckle, nervously. "I did not really plan where to go…" He scratched the back of his head.

Cream chuckled. "Want me to choose?"

"Well… if it not too much to ask." Tyler said, still a bit nervous.

"It isn't." _'Poor guy needs to calm down. Well… It is kind of cute to see him this nervous though, heh.'_

"So, Cream?" Tyler said, waiting for an answer.

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to go?"

'_Aw crap, I don't know myself!' _She thought.

"Actually… I got no idea."

Both of them laughed.

"So nobody knows where to go? Well… I guess we should just pick something randomly." Tyler said.

"Yeah." Cream agreed.

'_Thank god this is not one of my love stories.'_ Tyler thought. _'Because that would mean that someone, like that Amy person, would rush into the door and start plan our date.'_

He looked over to the door, as if he was waiting for that pink hedgehog to rush in.

Nothing happened.

'_Damn, for once I was hoping for some help.'_

Tyler looked back at Cream.

"Want to go somewhere a little further in town? I got a motorcycle." Tyler said.

"Oh you got a motorbike? Awesome!" Cream said. "But no, I got no idea if there is something going on further in town."

Tyler sighed.

"Spontaneous sight-seeing?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, go anywhere in town, look at stuff, checking for something to do." Tyler said, moving his hands.

Cream chuckled. "Well why not. We don't really have anything else to do."

So they went to go.

(They had normal free time clothes by the way, nothing too fancy.)

* * *

**Later - Outside**

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Cream asked Tyler, trying to not giggle.

"Knew what?" Tyler asked. He seriously did not know what she talked about.

"That there was a Circus in town. 'Spontaneous sight-seeing', that was a good one." She said before finally giggling.

"Uhm..." Tyler said before looking in front of him.

Yeah, there was Circus just a couple of steps in front of him.

'_Holy crap, now that is a cliché!'_

"Oh, you got me." Tyler said, pretending to be shy.

"Knew it." Cream said before joke-slapping Tyler on the shoulder.

"Can't fool this rabbit."

Both of them laughed.

'_Oooh… Tyler is so nice. I haven't seen a Circus in a long time. I LOVE THEM!'_

So after they looked around, they bought two tickets for the show.

Clowns, stunt people… it was quite amazing.

Then it was a bunch of dancing robots (Robots? Wow…) and some other things.

But Tyler still wondered, was a Circus good for a date?

Well, Cream seemed to like it.

Finally though, they were walking back home.

"So, what did you think?" Tyler asked, still not sure if a Circus was a good choice.

"It was pretty neat! Everyone was great!" Cream said with a happy tone.

'_Wow… you were lucky this time, Tyler.'_

"Just too bad they did not have anyone that could fly…"

"Huh?" Tyler asked. "What you mean?"

Cream looked at Tyler. "Don't you know some people got powers?"

"Well… yeah, I know. I can for example kick a football harder than a bullet, but I did not know people could fly. Would be neat though…"

Cream giggled. "Would you like too?"

Tyler looked up to the sky. "Yeah, I think it would be pret-HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly, Cream was holding Tyler from behind as she started to fly.

Tyler looked behind him. "Holy crap, you can fly?"

"Yep." Cream said before chuckling. "I use my ears though, so I'm not pretty sure it counts as a power."

"Man, it should be counted as a power! I can't use my ears to fly, THIS IS NEAT!"

"Glad you enjoy it." Cream said with a smile as she was flying.

"How can you carry me though?"

"I'm stronger then I look, Tyler."

Tyler started to laugh. He really enjoyed the moment.

He had never been in the air like this.

"This…IS NEAT!" Tyler said again. "Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you rock."

"You too Tyler, you too."

Both of them laughed.

"Neat…" Tyler kept saying.

Then something came up into Tyler's mind.

'_I got to do something nice to her now…'_

Tyler thought about it.

'_I should write a song to her… It should be called…'_

Tyler chuckled. '_It should be called "You are my music"…'_

'…_I think… Is it too silly?'_

* * *

**Now that was pretty awesome, don't you think? [Happy laugh]**

**Well I hope you guys liked it.**

**More to come, keep your eyes open!**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble may arrive

**(Quick note: The title says "MAY" as in maybe. Remember that. "MAYBE!")**

* * *

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter eight: Trouble may arrive**

Our hero walks out of the airport.

He is finally home, where his friends live.

Where his life is, it's his home.

"Great to be back." He said with a smile. He says bye to his plane friends and takes out his cell phone.

He dials a number, a number he has not dial in a long time.

It is great for him to finally talk, to his "big brother".

"Yeah?" A voice says on the other side of the call.

"Sonic, guess who is back in town?"

"Holy shit! Tails! How was the expedition?" Sonic says with joy.

"Pretty fun, we found a new species nobody ever seen." Tails said, telling a taxi cab to stop.

"Well you got to come to the house and tell us EVERYTHING! Right now!"

"Heh, seems like you still like things fast."

"Always."

Tails entered a cab and told the driver where to go.

"So how's things, Sonic? You and Amy having it alright?"

"Pretty much."

"And Knuckles and Rouge?"

"They are fine."

"Cream?"

"Yeah, she's cool. Actually she just started d-*CLICK*"

Tails looked back at his cell phone. Did Sonic hang up?

'_Nah, probably just a bad signal.'_

It was great to be back.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic said as Amy took his cell phone. "I was talking!"

"What are you doing?" Amy asked back. "You can't tell Tails that Cream is dating someone!"

"But it's true." Sonic said like nothing was wrong.

"You can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Sonic said, completely confused.

"Because you might make Tails jealous!"

"WHAT? Amy… If I don't tell him, there is going to be more problem."

"We- ehm.." Amy started.

"Whatever… Fine, I won't. But if something goes wrong, I blame you." Sonic said before going to the livingroom.

* * *

**This thing is suppose to be short, :P**

**Just a short update for you guys to know what is going on in the story and what might happen.**

**MIGHT! Remember what I said up there.**

"**MAYBE!"**

**Anyways thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rocking through the night

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter nine: Rocking trough the night**

Tyler started to like Cream more then when he first met.

Okey sure, they had been on just two dates… but they did not just met on the dates.

They still went to the park to chit-chat about stuff, still enjoying it of course.

But one day, when they were talking at the park, Tyler just noticed that Cream was holding his hand.

'_Oh, my, GOD! She's holding my hand!'_ Tyler started to think as he sat on the bench. _'Don't freak out, DON'T FREAK OUT!'_

At the same time, Cream did not know she was holding his hand. _'Why did he just become so damn nervous?' _She thought. _'Poor guy needs to ca-'_

She looked down at her hand, and noticed what she was holding. _'Oh GOSH!'_

Both of them blushed, but nobody did let go of the other person's hand.

'_Tyler… y-you are sti-' '-l-l-l holding it. L-let go Cream, let go.'_

Nobody of them let go of the other ones hand.

Tyler just chuckled nervously as Cream found herself giggle.

* * *

**Later - Andy's place**

"So, you really like her?" Andy asked as Tyler was resting on the couch.

He peered at the clock. It was 6pm.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Tyler answered.

"Guess? You _guess_?" Andy asked.

"Okey fine, I do like her. A lot… apparently…"

"Apparently?"

"ANDY! Stop pushing me here, will ya?"

Andy sighed. "I know it just been two dates but it is soon going to be time for a third one. The third one often means that stuff happen."

"Like what?" Tyler asked as he got to a sitting position.

"Like you are going to tell her that you like her, or something. It is different between all kinds of people." Andy said, moving his arms. "Some might also use the third one for… _other_ stuff, but that's not you so don't worry."

Tyler blinked. "What?"

"Don't mind, you are not one of them." Andy said.

"Pft!" Was all that came out of Tyler's mouth.

"So where are you going to take her?" Andy asked.

"Tonight? I don't know…"

Andy started to look thoughtful.

"Why don't you take her to the 'Blue rambling guitar'?" Andy asked.

"What?" Tyler said as he stood up. "That club that has its own band? I don't think tha-"

Andy was holding a hand up. "Trust me. It is the best place to go as long as you are together. They play good music, classic rock and pop." He explained.

Tyler thought about it.

"I am going to be there as well." Andy said. "Can tell them to let you guys in. Maybe help you out if you get nervous. Might even take my sister there and her boyfriend, you won't be alone."

"Your sister?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah you know…" Andy said. "My sister Amelia. The reason I came to this town?"

"Oh yeah right."

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to take her there, Tyler?" Andy asked in a curios way.

'_May as well do it…'_

"Fine, sure, whatever." Tyler said.

Andy chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

* * *

**7:30, pm - outside**

"The blue rambling guitar?" Cream asked as she and Tyler were walking through the streets.

"I thought you did not like clubs." She asked.

Tyler looked over to her. "Might be more fun when you are there."

Cream giggled.

"And your friend and his sister are going to be there as well?"

"Yep" Tyler said.

"Who is your mysterious friend, Tyler?" Cream asked, curiously.

"Ehm… Like his personality or just the name?" Tyler asked.

"Let's go with the name, you never told me his name."

Tyler chuckled. "His name is Andy."

Cream froze for a sec, before continuing to walk. "Andy? Like in Andy **Rose**?"

Tyler frowned. "His last name is Rose?"

"What's his sister's name?" Cream asked. _'His name i- Says the romantic book guy, heheheh'_

"Ehm… Amelia I think." Tyler said with his hands in his pockets, not sure why he got these questions.

'_Amelia?'_ Cream thought. _'Amy! Oh my god, her brother is the SAME!'_

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked. "You look like something got stuck in your mind."

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, I'm just going to have a **friendly** chit-chat with this _Amelia_ later."

Tyler chuckled. "Amelia is Amy, right?"

Cream looked at Tyler. "Wha?"

Tyler chuckled some more. "I am smarter then I look, Cream."

Both of them chuckled.

"Tyler, you are smart. Only a smart person would open his eyes for things he would not normally do."

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." Cream said, holding Tyler's hand. _'Like holding my hand without feeling afraid…'_

Tyler smiled. Cream was totally blushing without noticing it herself.

'_Man, she looks pretty. If not more, she looks beautiful.'_ Tyler thought.

"Alright, were here."

They went into the club, and the place was quite nice.

The music that was played was interesting. Old but they were knew as classics.

The group was great _('Bet Tyler plays better than any of those.'_) and the people there were interesting.

Oh yeah, there was also Andy Rose, his sister Amy and Sonic the hedgehog.

"Ey, Andy." Tyler said, walking towards his friend.

"Don't say anything about them holding hands." Both Andy and Sonic whispered to Amy.

They knew her to well…

'_Jerks… taking away the fun!'_ She thought.

"Tyler, I want you to meet my frie-" Andy started.

"I think **I** should do the introduction, Andy." Cream said, holding a hand up.

Andy frowned. _'What?'_

"Tyler, this is Amy. You met her before." Cream said, nodding to Amy.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler." Amy said, smiling as they did a handshake.

"Yeah, _again_." Tyler said.

Andy frowned even more. _'Again? SIS!'_

"And this is Sonic." Cream said, nodding to Sonic.

"But you probably already knew that." Sonic said, chuckling as they did a handshake.

"Ehm, I don't think I do…" Tyler said.

"What?" Sonic froze. Was there someone on the planet that did **NOT **know who he was?

"Ehm, Sonic the hedgehog. Fastest thing alive, savior of the world?" Sonic explained.

Tyler just shook his head. "Nope, doesn't ring any bells. Sorry."

"**WHAT?** Haven't you even seen me on **TV?**"

"Sonic, call down." Amy said. _'Silly…'_

"Well I-" Tyler started to say.

"Sonic, Tyler doesn't watch TV." Cream explained.

Sonic looked confused and surprised at her. "WHO DOESN'T WATCH TV?"

"Okey, **S**? Seriously, calm the hell down." Andy said.

Sonic looked back more confused than before at Andy. "He doesn't watch TV?"

Everyone shook their heads, even Amy.

"You knew about this?" Sonic asked her, pointing.

"Sonic, you are making this a bigger deal then it is. Actually, it's nothing! Some people don't watch TV!" Amy explained.

Sonic started to cross his arms, look up to the roof and act like a 5 year old. "Maybe I like TV!"

"Guys let's just forget that ever happen and start to have fun." Andy said. _'Please tell me people are not looking this way.'_

"Whatever." Sonic said, before walking away.

'_What a jerk.'_ Tyler thought.

"Something tells me I got to follow and make sure he doesn't do anything bad." Amy said before going after Sonic.

Then, everyone (Except Sonic) started to have fun.

There was talking, dancing and everyone had fun.

"-and that was our song 'When it rain on Mars'." The band leader (the guy who played on the second guitar) said.

"Our next song is going to be 'Beat it' by Michael Jackson."

"WHAT?" The guitarist/singer said.

"Huh?" The leader asked.

"Joe, I thought I told you I did not want to sing a MJ song!"

"Bob, just because you don't like those songs it does not mean we can't play it." The leader (Joe) said.

"Come on, let's just play and have fun." The drummer (Tock) said.

"Yeah, let's not argue guys." The one on the keyboard (Anastasia) said.

"You know what…" Bob started. "…you never play something I like. Fuck you guys, I quit! I'm going solo!"

He rushed out of the room.

People started to wonder, why did the music suddenly stop?

"Okey, calm down guys I got this." Joe told the band. "We just need someone that can sign and play guitar at the same time."

Andy moved his look slowly over to Tyler as he grinned.

Tyler looked back. "Why are yo- HELL NO!"

Cream seemed to understand what Andy thought. "I think it's a great idea! Here's your chance to prove yourself, Tyler." She said with joy.

"The lady is right, Tyler." Andy said, still grinning.

"I- I don't play guitar." Tyler said as defense.

Andy chuckled. "But you _**know**_ how to do it, right Tyler?"

Tyler froze. _'God no!'_

Cream smiled as Andy grinned. They were serious, they wanted him on stage.

"You can't make me." Tyler said for his defense.

"Oh yes we can, right Cream?" Andy said, grabbing Tyler's right arm.

"Wha-"

"I believe we can, Andy." Cream said before grabbing Tyler's left arm, giggling.

"Yo- You can't do this!"

They started to push him closer to the stage. "Hey! You got a singer **AND** guitarist right here!" Andy shouted.

"The best of the best!" Cream shouted as well with a smile.

The leader turned around to the audience. Everyone looked to Tyler who was being shoveled up to the stage.

"Ah fantastic." Joe said. He had a British accent. "Oh don't be shy, come on. Come on."

He '_helped'_ Tyler onto the stage.

"You know 'Beat it'?" Joe asked Tyler as he gave him a guitar.

Tyler nodded back, being silent.

Joe walked back to his spot and grabbed his guitar.

"What's his name?" Joe asked Cream.

She giggled. "Tyler Rocks."

"Everybody! Tyler Rooks!" Joe told the audience.

Everyone got exited.

"Ready when you are, Tyler."

It felt like time froze, he had a choice.

Ether, play with a small chance of making fun of yourself.

Or, don't play and **certainly** make fun of yourself.

'_**Fu-**__'_ Tyler thought. _'I'm so going to kill you, Andy…'_

Tyler started to play the intro on the song, Beat it by Michael Jackson.

Then, he started to sing.

_They told him don't you ever come around here,  
don't wanna see your face, you better disappear.  
The fire's in their eyes, and their words are really clear,  
so beat it, just beat it._

_You better run, you better do what you can,  
don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man.  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can,  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad,_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just be-_

His voice was outstanding, so was his guitar skill.

Okey fine, he was not the best on the damn planet… but he was still fantastic!

Cream smiled as Tyler performed.

'_He's fantastic…'_ She thought. _'Better than I thought.'_

And indeed he was.

Everyone did think he was great, not the best but great.

And then he was done.

"Great job, Rooks." Everyone in the band said.

"Alright next song. I let you choose." Joe said.

Tyler thought about it. "Really?"

"Yeah, any song at all."

Tyler took the mic closer to him. "For the next song I want someone special to me to come up on stage."

He chuckled. _'My turn…'_

Cream blinked. He seriously wanted her to get on the stage?

'_Oh, my gosh! He called me special! EVEN MORE GOSH! He wants me on the stage, in front of everyone! I can't do that! He can't do tha-'_

Then something came into her mind. Did she not just shovel him to the stage?

'_Fine, serves me well…'_

She got onto the stage; everyone in the audience got exited.

Tyler smiled. "Now how does it feel that everyone is looking at you." He was obviously teasing.

Cream fake slapped him on the shoulder, before she laughed.

"Okey, what you want me to sing?" She asked.

Tyler froze. _'Shit, I forgot!'_

"Might I come with a suggestion?" Joe asked.

Tyler and Cream looked over to him.

"We do believe you know about our songs?" he asked.

They nodded.

"We do have a love song. It's called 'Sunshine before the rain'."

Cream looked at Tyler. "Do you want to sing it?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Only if you want to."

Cream giggled.

They got into position.

Took their microphones and they started to sing.

_T: Ever felt like you're down……?_

_C: Ever felt like the world is brown…?_

_T: Ever felt like there is going to be storm, washing aaaaway the good?_

_C: Well you see that…_

_Both: There is a light behind the shadow, a sun behind the dark. A reason to keep on the living!_

_T: Yes, ooh yes…_

_C: And we can share it together._

_T: Ooh yeah._

_C: Just follow my lead, out of the darkness._

_T: Because there is some sunlight before the rain._

_C: Oh yeah…!_

_T: A reason to stay awake. A reason to not blame._

_B: And we can share it together!_

_B: Because there is always sunlight, before the rain!

* * *

_

**Meanwhile**

"Oh my god, are they singing?" Amy asked Andy.

Andy laughed. "Sound like it to me."

Amy looked at Andy. "Now you got to admit, that looks like love."

Andy smiled, nodding. He then moved his head so he was looking at his sister.

"Might I ask how you and Sonic are having it? As a pair."

Amy sighed. "You know already. We are happy."

"Well I just wondered… if you had… you know…?"

Amy looked at her younger brother.

"What?" She said in a confused way.

"You know… _Bow chicka bow bow._" Andy said as a joke.

"Andy!" Amy said, pushing her brother's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You are not my big brother, you can't ask that!"

Andy brushed his shoulder. "Hey, I was just asking."

"Well don't." Amy said, turning around.

"At least tell me if you had." Andy said as Amy started to walk away.

No answer.

Andy frowned. 'Wait a sec? No answer…'

* * *

**Later – On the way back home.**

"Well that was fun." Tyler said, chuckling.

"Indeed it was." Cream said, trying to not blush.

"Was it true?"

"Huh?"

"What you said?" Cream asked Tyler. "That I am special for you?"

Tyler tried to not blush, but he kind of failed.

But in stand of being nervous and start the ramble, he got straight to the point.

"Of course you are." He said, looking into her eyes.

'_Oh, my…' _She blushed.

They were right outside the apartment building, where Cream lived.

Tyler still had his friend's words in his head. _'The third one often means that stuff happen, Like you are going to tell her that you like her, or something.'_

"Well…" Tyler started. He began to look nervous again.

"Well, thanks for tonight Tyler. I loved it."

She started to walk towards her door.

"Good night." She said.

"You too." Tyler said back, his hands in his pockets.

She was gone.

The whole way home he did not know what he would think.

Should he had been saying something more, maybe kissed her?

'_GAH! Not even my books can answer this one! TOO CONFUSING!'_

He guessed that the best thing to do now was just go back home and think about their next date…

* * *

**Ooooh! Things are starting to happen, aren't they? *Chuckling***

**Yep, did that song myself. Had to edit the text couple of times, trying to figure out how fast it would be in real life :-/**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I put some hard work in it.**

**Anyhow, have a good night/day/morning/afternoon/anything/space-time/Hanucka/Christmas/Halloween/Birthday/Honeymoon OR WHATEVER you are having when you are reading this.**

**Thanks. Please rate and review.**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	10. Chapter 10: Did I do wrong?

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter ten: Did I do wrong?**

'_Did I do wrong?_

_Leaving her I mean…_

_For some reason, all I can think about is…_

_Cream…_

_I mean, technically, we did not "leave" each other._

_We just… slipped away from each other…_

_But… did I do wrong on letting that happen?  
Did I?_

_If life just was like math…_

_Easy if you know about it, and always have an answer._

_But life, and the parts of life, has no answer._

_We just follow our instinct, like animals…_

_Which we technically are… by the way…_

_Heh…_

_I bet nobody knows that I know, but I know._

_I know that she is dating someone, I do._

_I don't really know why, but I know she is._

_How? Facts._

_If it something I can understand its fact._

_And what are my facts telling me?_

_Easy._

_I'm alone, she isn't._

_Did I do wrong…?_

_What, did I do wrong?_

_And why?_

_And how?'_

"How…"

Tails couldn't sleep. His mind was full with thoughts and it wasn't the kind of thoughts that always were around his mind.

It was thoughts about being alone, when everyone wasn't.

Of course, he had felt this before… but not like this.

'_Not like this…'_

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile – Andy's apartment**

[Ding, dong]

The doorbell rang.

Andy got of his couch, turned his laptop off and walked towards the door.

Tyler was outside, fixing his bike. Andy was all alone in the apartment.

'_Now, who can it be this time at night?'_

He opened the door, his sister Amy Rose was outside.

She didn't look angry, sad or happy or anything like that.

But he could see from her expression that she wanted to talk about something.

"Oh, Amy. Hi." Andy said, surprised to see his sister.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk." She said.

He looked at his sister.

No fear, happiness or anything. Just serious business.

Just a sister that wanted to talk with her brother, probably about his life.

"Ah yeah sure, come in." He said, opening the door a little more so his sister could come in.

He closed the door gently after her.

She took of her jacket. _'Now I know she wants something…'_

"What is it, sis?" Andy asked.

She looked at a photo that was on the living room table.

"Do you still think about her?" She asked her younger brother.

He knew she was asking about Jane, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Who?"

Amy sighed; her brother didn't want to talk about it.

He was still thinking about Jane…

"Andy…" She said, looking at her brother. "Why don't you start to care about yourself. When are you going to find someone?"

Andy crossed his arms, he sighed slowly. "Amy, don't."

"I am your older sister, I am allowed to ask."

'_Why doesn't she just give up?'_

"I know that she left you but that doesn't mean that it was your fault."

Andy chuckled in a sarcastic way. "It was because of who I was."

"You are still him, you are just hiding behind… that." She said, pointing to Andy's clothes.

He sighed. He knew what she talked about.

In reality, he was almost like his sister except a few things.

He was lost in everything about love, but the way he were was seen as "silly".

"Okey fine, I hide behind the thought rocker/hip-hop style. I know every pick-up line and I go to clubs. But I do it since it is the only way to come close to someone."

"You don't have to; it was just one time Andy, one time." Amy continued.

Andy chuckled again, still sarcastically.

"What I really don't understand…" Amy started.

Andy looked up; he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"..Is why you changed the color of your fur."

Andy looked back, quietly, at his sister.

Yes, he had changed the color of his fur.

Why? It was pink from the beginning.

Pink, back at school that was seen as "gay" and "girlish", he just couldn't stand the "jokes".

Andy looked away.

"Andy, look at me."

He kept looking at the wall.

"You always told me to be myself, but you aren't."

"Of course I'm not!" Andy shouted.

He looked angrily but also sadly at his sister.

"I felled down into the system. Why? Because I was scared, scared to be seen as weird. People made fun of me, why? Because I almost ALWAYS hanged out with my sister, my fur was pink and yes… yes… I like 'girly' stuff."

He took a long breath; his sister looked shocked at him.

"Andy…"

"But I can't go back, because this is how people know me. People know me as the rocker, hip hoper, womanizing freak. And if it is the only way to keep have friends, so be it…"

He opened his door. "Good night, Amy."

She didn't move, she just looked at him.

'_Oh my god...'_

"Amy, just go… I need to be alone."

"An-"

"Go Amy, now."

She took her jacket and walked out, shocked because of what she had heard.

All this time, and she never knew how her brother felt.

The mystery was solved, but was it worth it?

'_Was it?'_

_

* * *

_

**Wow, now that was dramatic.**

**We got some Tails time, and some info about Andy and his past.**

**Now I hope you guys thought that was interesting, tried my best… or well almost my best.**

**Anyhow, next chapter will come… someday.**

**Just started another story based on the Fallout games.**

**Anyhow, see ya latah!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tinker tanker thinker

**(Quick note: There is NOTHING called a BOOT-PUMP 28! IT DOES NOT EXCIST! Just made it up because I wanted some new ultra-spacy thingies for Tails. The bike and bike part is real though.)**

**

* * *

**

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter eleven: Tinker tanker thinker**

"Aw shit... I got the wrong part..."

It was night... maybe 10pm.

Tyler was working on his motorbike, and it seemed like a special part that he had ordered had been mixed with a robotic part.

Problem?

It was 10pm! But he had to fix the bike now.

He loved his bike, for soem reason.

He chuckled, the thought about him being a biker was funny.

True but totally nothing someone would have guessed.

If a part broke, or was wrong, he had to fix it in NO-TIME.

Suddenly he saw someone walk towards the building behind him. It was Amy.

"Ah, hi Amy." He said, noticing her.

"Oh hi Tyler, you know where Andy is?" She said.

"Yeah he is right up there, on his laptop." Tyler answered, holding an wrench.

"Oh okey thanks" She said. "Hey... Tyler, does he still listen to the Jackson 5 song 'Who's loving you'?"

Tyler thought about it. "Yeah... why? The song means something special too him?"

She nodded, walking towards the door.

"Hey, Ame." Tyler said.

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know any place that sell mechanic parts that is open right now? I kinda bought the wrong one..."

She chuckled, he sounded like someone she knew.

"Let me guess... you have to get those parts right now?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Geez, seriously?" She said.

"Yes... ehm, my bike means a lot to me. Heh."

She looked thoughtful.

"Well there i- nah forget it, maybe not a good thing." She opened the door to the apartment building.

"Huh? What you mean, place not good?"

"Well it's not the quality just the... momentum..."

Tyler frowned at Amy. "Momentum? They are closed?"

She shaked her head. "No I..."

She looked at him. He was SO going to keep ask until he got an answer.

"Fine... here take this address." She said, writing something on a piece of paper.

She gave it to him. "The guy's name is Tails. He don't really sell stuff but he is a friend of mine. Just say that I sent you and everything should be fine."

Tyler chuckled, taking the address. "Thanks."

Amy finally walked in, but Tyler could have sworn he heard her say.

"Don't tell him your name..."

He frowned, looking at the empty gate.

"What? Do- whatever..."

* * *

**Later – Tail's house**

"God damn, I bought the wrong part." Tails said.

He was tinkering with one of his machines when he noticed that it was something wrong with the special part he had bought.

It was a motorcycle part...

"Who mixes a robotic part with an motorcycle one, geez!"

*Knock, knock!*

"Huh? That's odd... who can it be?"

Tails dropped his wrench walking over to the door.

He opened and saw someone he never seen before.

A dog, wearing a blue jacket and jeans.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah... Amy sent me, she told me you may have a part I need." Tyler explained.

"Oh really?" Tails said with a happy tone. "Another tinker tanker?" He said, jokingly.

Tyler chuckled, this guy got humor. "Heh, yeah... but I am more of the motorcycle kind of guy."

Tails held his hand up. "Wait... did you order a special part and it got mixed up?"

Tyler nodded, surprised.

"Yeah, I got this robotic piece." He said, holding a robotic piece up. "I don't really do machines, bikes are my thing."

"Ahuuu... you know what model that thing is? Just wondering."

Tyler chuckled. "This is an boot-pump 28. New tech stuff, not really my thing of interest."

Tails chuckled, this guy knew about high tech stuff.

"And I guess you have my piece." Tyler added.

Tails nodded. "A highwaybar honda VT 750 Ace? "

Tyler nodded. "You don't happen to have it with you? We can trade you know."

Tails chuckled. "Yeah sure, come in."

Tyler smiled, this guy was nice!

He had a nice house also, a lot of machines and things to tinker with.

"So you like to tinker with machines there?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, and you are a big fan of motorcycles?" Tails answered with a smile.

Tyler chuckled. "Yup, that's me."

Tails chuckled back. "How do you know about mechanic parts, high tech ones I mean? Does things are almost... myths."

Tyler cough, his throat felt like shit. "We-huch-I studied a lot about mechanics, mostly high-tech. Then I just got a love for motorcycles, more personal for me. My grandfather had one, was my favorite."

"Really?" Tails said as they walked into the build room. "What kind of bike?"

"It was an 1960 BMW R60 US, I kind of liked it."

"Aha. Nice one." Tails agreed.

"Don't have it anymore though..." Tyler added. "How do you know so much about bikes?"

Tails sat down at his work bench, handing the box with the highbar inside.

"Wannabe hobby, I later scrapped that idea and started work with robotic stuff and planes."

Tyler nodded.

"So what's your name?" Tails asked, before Tyler was going to leave.

"Oh, well..."

Just to bad that the young dog hadn't realized that Amy wasn't kidding.

Even if he was not going to realize it today, telling his name was a mistake.

"Tyler, Tyler Rocks. Anyhow I gotta go now, see ya."

He smiled and waved before exiting the building.

Tails waved back, but with a shocked expression on his face.

_'Tyler, Cream's new boyfriend...?'_

Oh... what a little word or name can do...

It can brake someones hearth...

"She takes an biker over me...?"

* * *

**AW...Pooor Tails!**

**ARGH! NO, FLAMES! THEY ARE KILLING ME!**

**Nah jk, you probably won't flame me.**

**Hopefully...**

**Nah, mostly kidding.**

**Okey so Tails know who Tyler is.**

**And he thinks that he is a biker, not just a guy who likes bikes.**

**Ow... poor guy. Jelousy hurts :(  
**

**What will happen next?**

**Sad scenes or a classic battle?**

**Pushed friendship or a new foe?**

**Realizing the truth or trying to get her back?**

**WHO KNOWS?**

**It can end in multiple ways.**

**And yes people, I can do sad endings.**

**But it doesn't mean this story need one :3**

**Or does it...MUAHAHAH-**

**Nah jk.**

**Later!**


	12. Chapter 12: CounterLike?

**(I think it's time to walk away from the drama a sec and go back to the love, don't you agree? =3)**

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter twelve: Counter-Like?**

"_So you like him?"_ Amy asked through the phone.

"Yeah, I really do. He is a nice guy, but a little too… nervous." Cream answered back, holding her cell phone.

She was sitting on a park bench alone, taking it easy.

It was soon time for her and Tyler's fourth date, and her time to choose.

"_Nah, guys are always nervous. Believe me, I know."_

'_Yeah, because you are like ALWAYS nervous…'_

"Yeah, sure…" Cream answered. "So… how long will it take then? For him to… stop being nervous?"

Amy chuckled. _"Depends… maybe some more dates, I guess four. Or maybe just one or two if he snaps out of the fear."_

Cream frowned. "Fear?"

"_The fear of doing something to soon or stupid, getting dumped. All guys feel that."_

Cream nodded, and then realized she was talking on the phone and said yes in stand.

"Wait, crap. He is coming. Time for date number four. Gotta go."

"_Alright, good luck."_

Cream hanged up before looking up to Tyler, smiling at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

He scratched his shoulder before sitting down next to her.

"So… what you want to do?"

Cream thought about it… They had done pretty much anything she had in mind.

"Okey, this might sound odd but…" She started.

Tyler just smiled. "Probably not, just say it."

She smiled back, still a bit nervous.

"I was wondering if we… could go to an internet café, maybe play some CS?"

Tyler's face looked confused.

'_ARGH! I knew it! Why did I have to suggest playing Counter-Strike? I'm doomed!'_

Tyler chuckled. "I admit it does sound odd for a date, but if you want to so sure."

Cream smiled, still a bit confused over his answer. "Really? Because we ca-"

"Nanananah, heh. It's okey, some PC-Games never hurts." Tyler said while chuckling.

Cream chuckled back.

"So let's go." She said, getting of the seat.

"Right behind you." Tyler said with a smile, standing up.

So they went to go.

There was not really many internet cafés, just one actually…

So they went there, pay for 2 hours and Tyler also bought some snacks ("Ey, I need the extra energy. Heheheheh.").

So they sat down, but not next to each other as they wanted to play against each other.

"Ready? Because I got to warn you, I am a pro." Cream said, smiling evilly.

"Oooooh! We will see about that, I used to play this back at high-school."

_Okey let's go._

Match started.

_Enemy spotted! Fire i-f-f-f-f-FIRE IN THE HOLE!_

"Argh! Don't use the shield with grenades! That's cheating!" Tyler said, as he died a couple of times.

"Hey, I am just being tactical!" Cream said as defense, before laughing.

_Counter-terrorist wins!_

"Hah, owned!" Tyler said happily.

"You are at the opposite team, silly." Cream said, giggling.

"WHAT?" Tyler said surprised.

_Go, go, GO!_

Next match started.

"I will get you this time, lady."

"You wish!"

_Bomb has been planted…_

"Tadah!" Tyler said happily.

"Game ain't over just yet."

_Taking fire, needing assistance!_

"Oh snap!" Tyler was being shot at in the game.

"Hah, you're going down boy!" Cream teased.

_Fire in the hole!_

"Gah, grenade!" Cream shouted.

_*Boom!* Terrorist wins._

"Nooo!" Cream said, she had lost.

"Heheheheh, can't win all times!" Tyler teased back.

"Next round!" Cream shouted.

"You bet!"

So they played in a couple of rounds 2 hours, and both had fun.

But they did not just play Counter-Strike…

They played Guitar-hero and some other games…

But whatever they played, Tyler still couldn't keep his focus on the screen as he kept looking at Cream.

Now, they were walking back home and Tyler was still looking at Cream.

'_Man… the girl gets prettier every day…'_

She looked over to him, he immediately moved his head away.

She couldn't stop from giggling a little, he was blushing.

"It's okey." She said. "You can look at me…"

Tyler chuckled nervously, brushing something off his arm. "Neheheh, maybe…"

She took his hand, testing if he would get more nervous.

But he didn't, he just looked at her and smiled.

"You know, you are different from other girls Cream." He said, chuckling.

"I like that."

Cream smiled back, playing with his hand.

"You too Tyler, you have an opened mind."

"So do you, I mean Counter-Strike. Wow."

He chuckled, she giggled.

* * *

And _he_ just sighed.

'_Oh, why did I have to see them?' _Tails though, looking at the couple outside as he was in a shop getting some more parts.

"Ey, you. You okey?" The guy that worked at the shop said.

"Oh yeah ju- nothing, you got my part?" Tails said.

The guy nodded. "Yup, will just take a second. The other workers are playing on their PSP."

Tails nodded back, he noticed that the worker was a little different dressed then the other workers.

"That's an odd outfit." Tails said.

Andy nodded. "I choose it for a time ago… it was time for a change."

Tails nodded, curios. "A change?"

"Ey, man. I am not going to tell you my personal stuff if you don't tell me why you look sad." Andy said back.

He then chuckled. "Just teasing."

"Oh, heh…"

Andy held out his hand.

"Name's Andy."

Tails held out his.

"Tails, nice to meet you."

They performed a handshake.

"Wait… is your last name Rose? I Think I heard about you…"

Andy nodded. "Yeah I am Amy's bro, but I been a loner for a time outside this town. So you problaby never seen me."

"Ahu.."

"So, Tails. What pushes you down?"

* * *

**A date, awwwwwww.**

**A sob, awwwwwwwww.**

**A new friendship? HELL YEAH!**

**And also something explaining why not everyone knows about Andy.**

**(Also a cheap way to explain why he never been named in the Sonic games, neheheheheh!)**

**(Also: The title "Counter-Like?" is obviously a spoof to Counter-Strike but also... It is a spoof of saying: "You like me back?" Get it? "Counter-Like?" Nice touch, huh?)  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Questions, or answers?

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter thirteen: Questions, or answers?**

_PopGuitar98: Another night. Bored out of hellllllllll!_

_Fallout3Cat: Lol? Why don't you go out and do something?_

_PopGuitar98: It is getting boring… How do you keep on it? How you keep it being fun?_

_Fallout3Cat__: Easy, I actually enjoy it. You should not be a club guy who picks up girls if you don't like it, man._

_PopGuitar98: Pft, says Jack Travels, the guy who tries to become an writer/artist even though he does not like it because he can't remember shit._

_Fallout3Cat__: Dude! Don't. I am just caring... BTW: I am planning to go to Canada. Trying to find my luck there._

_PopGuitar98: Srsly? You don't remember how to create books/art. You lost your memory since somebody threw that rock at you._

_Fallout3Cat__: ShutUp Andy! I will still have hope! Fine, I don't fucking like it. I don't remember how to do it b… I will still try!_

_PopGuitar98: Fine… whatever. I guess I wish you luck. HF_

_Fallout3Cat__: Thx, I guess… But I am not going yet, maybe wait a year or shit. Gotta train some drawing you now?_

_PopGuitar98: Know*_

_Fallout3Cat__: DUDE! Dont! Dot correkt me,lol_

_PopGuitar98: Don't* Correct* Me, lol* :3_

_Fallout3Cat__: … lol?_

_PopGuitar98: Roflmao!_

_Fallout3Cat__: Meh, can't judge you. Rofl._

_PopGuitar98: …_

_PopGuitar98: Really? You still follow your rule? "Don't judge people for what they do"?_

_Fallout3Cat__: TotalLy!1!_

_PopGuitar98: Well, I respect your supernice thoughts, but one day all those pushing down feelings will kill you._

_Fallout3Cat__: Says the guy whoz have sex with a tone of girls to feel beter…_

_PopGuitar98: …_

_PopGuitar98: remind me why we are still friend,_

_PopGuitar98: Ah shit, door. Better not be sis again… gotta go AFK!_

_Fallout3Cat__: Alright, will be waiting!_

_PopGuitar98 is now away_

_

* * *

_

Andy moved his computer to the table, getting of the sofa and moved himself towards the door.

He scratched his chin, feeling tired.

*Ding dong*

"Alright! Just a second… geez!"

Tyler shaked every body part.

"Shouldn't have drinkkkkk that much, heh."

Chuckling, he opened the door.

"Hey, Amy." He said, not so surprised to see his sister again.

"Hey… can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, _again…_" He said, whispering the last word.

Amy stepped in; her brother closed the door gently after her.

She looked around his apartment again, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" He said curiosly.

Amy sighed, turning around to face her brother.

"A memory."

"Huh?"

"A memory of your old self."

Andy took of his with cap, sighing as he threw it towards the coach.

"Amy… again?"

"Yes again. You got to start li-"

He held a hand up, he was tired of this.

"Please… I am _really_ not in the mood…"

Amy tried to smell the air.

"Have you drinking?"

Andy chuckled. "You always think people been drinking when something does not feel right."

Amy took up something from the floor, showing it to Andy.

It was a fresh beer can.

"Geez… fine. Maybe a can or two." He said.

"Andy… you got to sta-"

Andy held his hand up again, sitting down on his coach.

"Amy… you know that whatever you might be saying now won't work today, so why bother?"

Amy opened her mouth, before closing it again.

"Alright, fine. If it is that way you want it."

She marched towards the door.

"Good luck, if you need any in your life…" She said, leaving the apartment.

Andy sighed.

He did it again.

He did it another time, longer.

He then opened a beer can, drinking what was inside.

_Fallout3Cat__: Dude your mic is on, I heard the whole shit! You still drinking?_

Andy looked over to the laptop, sighing before chuckling.

_PopGuitar98: You still smoke?_

_Fallout3Cat__: …_

_Fallout3Cat__ have logged out_

_PopGuitar98: Thought so... Owned…_

_PopGuitar98 have logged out_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3 is back_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: Hey gu…_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: …_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: GOD DAMN IT! You always leave when I am afk!1!_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: …_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: F!_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3 have logged out_

_

* * *

_

**Well, that was interesting.**

**Also, the people Andy was chatting with was actually characters from my other fan fics :P**

** for example ****Fallout3Cat**** is Jack travels, from my fan fic "VG Cats: The new guy".**

**Mysticghostgirl45:3?**

**Heh, I think if you know my other fics… you can guess =3 (Shes an hedgehog!)  
**

**Latah!**


	14. Chapter 14: Trust me

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter fourteen: Trust me  
**

Andy felt tired like hell!

Now he didn't just have to give Tyler more faith in himself...

His new friend Tails (_'Odd name...'_) also had problems.

Apparently he still couldn't get this girl of his head.

What he said, they had stopped dating saying they would start be together again when their time had come.

If it would come.

Which it apparently hadn't since this girl, whoever she is, started dating someone else.

"Well... That sucks **T**." Andy said while resting on his coach talking on his cell phone and with his laptop next to him.

"_Do you give everyone nicknames that are initials?"_ Tails asked through the phone.

Andy chuckled. "Most of the times... or I can call you Taily."

"_No, **T** is fine..."_

Andy chuckled, this Tails guy was cool.

"_So... what should I do?"_

"Well... ether you can respect her choice to move on, or..."

"_Or what?"_

"Ey, easy buddy..." Andy said, chuckling. "Don't go all crazy just yet."

Tails sighed. _"Sorry, I am just so tired these days..."_

"Yeah I get ya... You could try to win her back... it can have a negative effect and might not work as she is dating someone and you did not brake up but slipped away. Slip-away-kind of relationships are the worst to fix."

"_But there is a chance...?"_ Tails asked.

"Yes." Andy said, sitting up. "There always is, whoever you are trying to get back."

Andy picked up and old photo, sighing.

"Trust me..."

* * *

**Next day – Andy's apartment 12:45am**

"Trust me, you should."

Tyler chuckled at what Andy said, before seeing the look at his face...

"You are serious?"

Andy nodded.

"I seriously should kiss her, like on the next date"

Andy nodded. "You can always wait two more dates, but if you do it on the next one you will pretty much done everything to prove her."

Tyler chuckled nervously, he just couldn't be serious.

"I am serious, do it today and it will be worth it."

Tyler kept chuckling nervously, scratching his arm and kicking the air.

He then stopped, sat himself on the couch and did his longest sighing ever.

"Why did god invent nervousness?"

Andy chuckled and sat next to his friend.

"To challenge us, to do the right thing."

Tyler chuckled, before turning to his friend.

"I guess you are right..."

"Trust me, I am."

Tyler nodded, yawing.

It wasn't night, but he felt tired.

Tired to do stuff. Tired to try.

He just wanted a brake.

"Let me guess, you want to do something you like today?" Andy asked.

Tyler nodded, sighing.

Andy took out his wallet and gave Tyler a bunch of money.

"Wha-"

"Go buy some books, you need a brake man." Andy said, smiling.

Tyler looked at the money, chuckling.

"I can't ta-"

"Just take the money, kid."

Andy chuckled over what he said.

"I mean... Tyler. Go have fun, your way. No more clubs for a time."

Tyler smiled and took the money.

"Thanks Andy, your a good friend."

* * *

**Later...**

"Thanks Andy, you are a nice guy." Tails said to Andy as they sat in a café and talked.

"Nah, I feel your pain. We single guys must help each other, you know?"

Tails chuckled, shaking his head. "You are kinda like your sister, caring that is."

Andy chuckled back, drinking some soda. "I try... I try..."

"So these tips will really help?" Tails asked.

Andy nodded, drinking some more soda. "Yup, just wait for the perfect moment. Then it will all be done by itself."

Tails nodded, drinking some milk.

"Just, milk?" Andy asked.

Tails smiled, nodding. "Vitamins, you know?"

Andy laughed. "You are a cool guy, Tails."

"Nah, all I do is tinker with robots and do math."

Andy held a hand up. "That can be cool too, I mean people like you crated stuff that we see as cool. Other words, you are cool."

Tails chuckled, drinking some more milk.

"Thanks."

"That is what friends is for, bud."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Ehm... "Love is like a football"? What?"

Tyler laughed, shaking his head.

His placed the book back where he found it before going to find something worth buying.

"Okey let's see... Twiligh- OH! "When darkness brings us together"? Sounds juicy."

Suddenly, someone took the book before him.

"HEY! I saw that first, give me it!"

He tried to pull the book back from the person.

"No, I took it first!"

"Let go."

"NO!"

And, then both stopped.

It was Amy...

"Oh."

"Ops."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

Tyler let his grip of the book go.

"You, take it. You took it first." He said.

"Ehm.. you saw it first?" Amy said.

Tyler shook his head. "Nah whatever, there is more books like that one."

Amy nodded, taking the book.

"So, what brings you here? You really like love books? I thought you just said that to Cream fo-"

Tyler chuckled. "Ey, if girls can play video games, guys can read love stories."

Amy chuckled. "Yeah, sorry."

"Nah, it's okey."

"So, whats up Tyler?" Amy asked as she payed for the book.

"Nothing, normal stuff. Taking it easy, being with your brothe- by the way he party way to much."

Amy sighed, nodding.

"Yeah... that is him alright..."

Tyler nodded.

"You care a lot about your brother, right?" Tyler asked.

Amy nodded. "I am his big sister, even if I am just one, two years older then him."

Tyler nodded back. "Yeah... the guy needs help maybe."

"Maybe..."

"So, what up with you? Why you here?"

Amy placed the book in her handbag. "Oh just buying stuff with some friends. Hey about that, Cream is here. Why don't you go talk to her?"

Tyler chuckled. "Like now? Meh..."

"Shy?"

"Wha- no!"

Amy chuckled. "You guys are all the same, go talk to her."

"Now I know why you brother keep himself away from you..." Tyler said, walking away.

_'Geez, over caring.'_ Tyler thought, walking into the middle of the mall.

*Bump*

_**'Aw, come on!'**_

"God, da- aoch..." Tyler said, standing up and shaking his head.

"Sorry..." Said a familiar voice. "Oh, Tyler. Hi."

Tyler opened his eyes. "Oh, Crea- I ju- hi."

Cream chuckled. _'He is still a bit nervous... Heh...'_

"What's up?" Tyler asked, scratching his head.

"I dunno, whats down?" Cream answered.

"Huh?"

"Teasing." Cream explained, smiling.

"Little bastard, heheh." Tyler said back, smiling.

"Well, I am just checking through the stores. In case something new comes up, you know?" Cream said.

"Yeah, get ya. I am just... bored. Was looking for a book but your pink friend snatched it."

Cream chuckled. "Sounds like Amy alright."

Tyler nodded, hands in his pockets. "So..."

"So...?"

He chuckled. "I got nothin- oh wait, wanna eat something? Just eat I mean, just eat and talk and stuff."

Cream chuckled back at him. "Sure, why not?"

Tyler nodded, happily. "Sounds good. Where you wanna eat?"

Cream moved her thoughtfully. "I...don't know. Anywhere, I guess."

"Burger king?" Tyler suggested.

"Really? Burger king...?" Cream said.

"Huh, to bad? I me-"

"Teasing."

"O-aw, come on. Meany."

Cream chuckled.

_So they went to go..._

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile...**

_Fallout3Cat: YOYOYO!_

_PopGuitar98: Hey... why you so happy?_

_Fallout3Cat: Dunno :P, it is the way i ams XD_

_PopGuitar98: Lol? I thought you always were thoughtull and smoked._

_Fallout3Cat: …_

_Fallout3Cat: Stop, so what up?_

_PopGuitar98: Well... nothing, really, nothing. Helping this cool guy get his girl back._

_Fallout3Cat: Whut?_

_PopGuitar98: Okey I better log out now... chatting suddenly feels boring..._

_PopGuitar98 have logged out_

_Fallout3Cat: Boring ass_

_Fallout3Cat: I better log out to._

_Mysticghostgirl45:3 is back_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: Dont Fucking do it!_

_Fallout3Cat: Huh? S, is that you?_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: YOU ALWAYS LEAVE WHEN I AM AFK!_

_Fallout3Cat: Duh, cause you are creppy!_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: …_

_Fallout3Cat: Kidding, kidding!_

_Mysticghostgirl45:3: Yeah... I am going to talk to my friend Shad, bye._

_Mysticghostgirl45:3 have logged out_

_Fallout3Cat: …_

_Fallout3Cat: :(_

_Fallout3Cat have logged out_

_

* * *

_

Andy turned his laptop off, chatting or being at clubs or taking it easy or helping or just drinking felt boring.

Everything... felt, boring.

"Everything..."

He sighed, sat on his couch and looked at an old picture.

"Jane..."

He sighed, fixed his white cap and then looked to another picture.

A pic of his sister.

"Amy...Amy Amy Amy, so sweet but to much caring..."

He chuckled.

He sighed.

He drank.

He then took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Yah?"_ A voice on the other end said.

"Hey Tails, want to talk?"

* * *

**Well this explains Andy's connection to the whole TylerXCreamXTails thinge.**

**Or stuff...**

**BUT DON'T WORRY!**

**Even if it will feel like Andy and Tails will screw it up...**

**Even if it feels like the story will end unfair and sad...**

**IT WON'T!**

**It will end happy, I assure you!**

**Also, poor Fallout3Cat**

**:(**

**LATAH!**


	15. Chapter 15: You are my music, really

**(ALRIGHT, only romantic stuff now. FOR REAL!)

* * *

**

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter fifteen: You are my music, really you are...**

_"Teasing."_

_"O-aw, come on. Meany."_

_Cream chuckled._

"Teasing makes life funnier, don't be boring." Cream said, joke-slapping Tyler on the shoulder.

"Hah, sure whatever." Tyler said, smiling.

"Burger king is fine, don't worry." Cream added, trying to calm Tyler down.

He nodded as answer, taking his hands out of his pocket.

_'Not yet Tyler, wait for the moment. Ah fuck, who am I kidding? This is going to be a looooong day...'_

"You sure? There are other places as well." Tyler suggested.

Cream shook her head. "Nah, totally okey. And **I** will pay today, please?"

"Huh, you want to pay? Because I will gla-"

Cream held her hand up. "Please, I want to be nice back."

Tyler chuckled, placing his hand at her shoulder.

"Your smile is thanks enough... but sure let's go with Burger king." He said before walking towards the burger place.

She followed him, trying to push back her blush. Tyler still noticed it though, and smiled for himself.

"So, what you been doing?" Tyler asked as they got in the line.

"Oh nothing... just been shopping, watching some TV and talked to friends." Cream said, hands behind her back. "You?"

Tyler scratched his head, coughing. "Well... reading, writing... dunno, I been at some more clubs with Andy but... that was just boring. Something odd even happen!"

Cream frowned. "Ooh, what happen?"

Tyler chuckled. "Really, really odd stuff. Hahahah..."

Cream got curios and shook Tyler's shoulder.

"Tell me. Now!" She said, jokingly.

"Okey okey. Well you se-" And Tyler told her a weird, odd but funny real story.

Apparently, it included a drunken Lizard and a lot of misunderstandings.

No mean jokes, just weird and funny misunderstandings.

"Oh my god, he didn't!" Creams said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes he did." Tyler continued calmly. "And then the turtle came back, oh my you should have seen it."

"_I am ready to take you order..."_ A cold, pissed voice said.

"Oh!"

"Oh gosh, sorry!"

Both of them chuckled, and giggled.

"Sorry... I will take an..."

Tyler started to think, what did he want.

"Tyler? You been thinking in five minutes now..." Cream said.

"What? Oh shit, I am so sor-" Tyler started.

"Teasing." Cream said, giggling some more.

"Uh- heheheh! Oh my, you are m-"

"_Your...order?" _The cold voice said.

"Oh yeah right... sorry..."

Tyler coughed, thinking for a second.

"I will... take an whooper menu, extra cheese."

"And I will hav- oh wait... I don't eat meat." Cream said suddenly.

"What? Oh crap, we should have taken another pla-" Tyler started

"Nonono, it's fine." Cream interrupted. "You can get your whooper, I will just go find some place with salad."

Tyler looked toughtfull. "You know what, me too."

"Wha?"

"I need something healthy, and I always eat burgers." Tyler explained.

Cream frowned. "You do-"

"It's fine, come on." He chuckled.

"Oookey."

They went to another place, and bought some salad. They then went to a table and sat down.

Tyler though... started to use his fork to move things around inside the bowl.

"What is these...yellow small things?" He asked.

"Cheese." Cream explained.

"Oh." Tyler chuckled nervously, feeling like a fool.

Cream chuckled at him. "Nah it's fine, people do mistakes."

Tyler smiled, and began to ate the salad.

"So... what about you Cream?" he said.

"Huh?" She looked up from her food.

"What you been doing?"

She laughed, quietly. "You already asked that."

"Oh."

Both of them chuckled.

"_Guess seeing you just make me forget things..." _Tyler whispered to himself with a smile.

"Said something?"

"Oh, no."

As they were eating, they changed looks.

Smiling, chuckling, giggling.

You get the idea.

They started to talk about things again, like they always do in the park.

Then something came up.

"Oh.. the clock is 4." Cream said, looking at her watch.

They were no longer sitting and eating, but been walking around the stores.

"Oh snap, time goes way to fast." Tyler said, laughing a little.

Cream giggled. "It seem to like doing that when you are having fun."

"Way to much." Tyler said.

"So... what now?" Cream asked as they walked out of the mall.

"Well..." Tyler started. "I was thinking about going back home or crap... or maybe take a ride with my bike."

Cream nodded, then looked up at Tyler. "Can I come?"

"Wha?"

"On your bike I mean? Never been on one before."

Tyler looked back at her, thinking.

"Or maybe you want to be alo-"

"No, it's okey. Don't like doing stuff withou-uh- alone anyway." He said.

Cream smiled at him. "Really? Thanks."

They walked over to his bike. Custom made and it also had that 60-80's feeling.

"Nice bike, nice bike indeed." Cream said, obviously impressed.

"Heheheh, I put on all the custom stuff myself. I am a little of a... tinker tanker." Tyler said, jokingly.

Cream thought for a sec. _'Tinker tanker? Where I heard that before...?'_

"So...?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?" Cream said, blinking.

Tyler was already on the bike, waiting.

"Oh sorry, coming." Cream said, getting on the bike.

"I got an extra helmet, never used it before but I think it should fit your head." Tyler said, giving cream a helmet before putting his own one on.

"Ah, thanks. Thoughtful, I like that." Cream said with a smile, putting the helmet on.

Tyler chuckled. "Heh, ready? All set for a go?"

Cream nodded, holding Tyler from behind. "Ready for anything."

Tyler chuckled, started the engine and drove away.

"Wow, fast."

"Not to fast dear, I like following the laws. Heh..."

And so they went, through the city and drove a little more...

They then came somewhere not to far away but where there was an open road.

A farm was there as well.

And Tyler's back felt so warm, for Cream.

"Oh snap, seems like we been driving for almost an hour. Sorry."

Cream chuckled. "No, no problem."

"Maybe I would drive faster if I was Sonic..." Tyler said.

"Nah, this speed is fine. I like to enjoy a moment..." Cream said slowly and gladly.

"Wanna go back home?"

"Sure, why not."

Tyler made a perfect U turn, and they began to drive back home.

* * *

**Later – Cream's apartment**

"Wanna come in? You did say Andy was not home yet."

Tyler thought about it.

She did have that _guitar..._

"Yeah sure, why not?" He said with a smile.

Cream smiled back, letting him in.

She sat on the couch, taking the remote.

"Want to wa- oh yeah you don't watch TV..."

Tyler chuckled. "Nah, why not? I better watch the news anyways, never know if reading books gets illegal."

Both of them laughed.

"Alright."

Tyler sat himself next to Cream.

She turned on the TV.

"-killed Kenny, YOU BASTARDS!"

"Aw shit, not this show. I hate MTV these days..." Cream said, switching channel.

Tyler chuckled. "Heheh, why not switch back? Some raw jokes never hurt."

"What? Re-"

"Teasing back."

Both of them chuckled.

Cream joke-pushed Tyler, smiling. "You little..."

"Heh, I try, I try."

So they watched some TV. Cream even found Tyler having his arm around her.

He however did not notice it himself before he looked over to her, he then moved his arm immediately away, blushing.

Cream couldn't help from giggle.

"Come on... you can hold me."

Tyler chuckled, looking at her.

"You know... why not?"

He moved his arm around her, all by himself.

"Soft..."

"Mind if we switch to Discovery Channel?"

Cream chuckled.

"Nope... not at all."

* * *

**A bit later...**

"Well thank you DC, now I know less about the galaxy..."

Tyler chuckled, getting of the cough.

"Oh, your leaving?" Cream asked.

"Nah." Tyler answered with a smile. "Just wondering if I might play at your guitar."

Cream was about to say yes, before she looked at Tyler's eyes.

"How.. come...?" She asked.

Tyler moved a little, smiling.

"Well... I wrote a song..."

A smile came onto Creams face. _'A song? Awww...'_

"Aw, really? That's great, go get the guitar. I will sit here and wait."

Tyler nodded with a chuckle and then went to go get the guitar.

He came back with it, and a smile, and sat down next to her.

"Ehm... it might be concider... silly.." Tyler said.

"Nonono, not at all. Heh, just play it." Cream said with a smile.

Tyler nodded, and started to play.

"_All these times...I hear R and Beee...I heard pop, rock and some tick and tock._

_I heard those with flaws, with a meaning or a background whaaa?_

_Dundudndundan..._

_But all these, times, I never know what I was looking for..._

_Dundudndundaaan..._

_All these, times, I never know it was right, there..._

_Dundundundundaaan.._

_All these, times, I never knew it could be so nice.._

_All these, times, I never knew before today that you my lady are everything, you are my movie you are my life but is not the best because you, yes you, you are...yes you..you are what I would._

_Would, like to call..._

_Dun...dundun...dundun..._

_My music..._

_DunDUUNN!_

_Yes, my music.._

_Bumpadimpdumdaaam._

_A tone so nice, I want to hear you every, time..._

_A smile so, nice, that you can brake the ice._

_And the way, you care... is better then anything here..._

_You are everything, music and movies would like to be..._

_And you, yes you...you, yeah you..._

_Are everything! I...yes I, would like todai.._

_Yes, todai, not today or tommorow..._

_Todai..heh, todaaai, hah, todaaaai._

_Because you are, are my yes, you are myyyyy.._

_Dandunduuuun._

_Myyyyy!_

_Dunduuundaaan._

_You are!_

_Dundunduuuuund!_

_You are, yes you are my, my my, you are, what I like to caaalll..._

_I would like to call, call you, my musiic..yes my musiic, my pretty nice and friendly thing called..._

_Music.._

Tyler stopped playing, and looked over to Cream for a reaction.

Which was, a giant smile and a blush.

"Oh my god... that's so nice!" She said, and surprised Tyler with a hug.

"Woah, heh." He said, returning the hug. "Easy there, you will brake the guitar. Heheh.."

But she didn't let go, not yet. She couldn't...

Because for her, he was to sweet.

"Thank you Tyler, I-"

"Let me say it first..." Tyler said, trying to push away his blushing.

She look into his eyes, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Now, I might get an heart-attack when I say this..." He said.

Cream chuckled.

"I...I, F! Who knew saying that could be so damn hard..."

Cream giggled.

"I... god damn it!" Tyler said, chuckling.

Cream giggled, she knew what he was going to say.

Tyler chuckled, before sighing. "I...I lo- you know what? Mind if I say it _without_ words?"

Cream looked a bit confused, but happy. She nodded.

Tyler nodded back, before moving his head... slowly closer.

Cream found herself doing, the same thing.

Closer, closer, it did not seem to happen.

Until... it happen.

They kissed...

Passionate and long...

Tyler moved his head back a little.

"I think I can say it now..."

He chuckled.

"I think I love you..."

Cream just looked into his eyes with joy.

"Me too..."

* * *

**OH MY GOD!**

**OH MY GOSH!**

**OH MY JESUS AND BUDDAH AND...ANYTHING!**

**Tyler Rocks? Call yourself a man.**

**You manned up, I am proud.**

**Well, I hoped you guys like that.**

**Something wrong? Tell me.**

**But I did my best and I took my time.**

**I even felt that odd felling in the back of my... neck?**

**Dunno, heheheh.**

**Anyways, until later when I will add my next chapter.**

**LATAH!**


	16. Chapter 16: What now?

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter sixteen: What now?**

_Dear diary._

_I..._

_I don't need you anymore._

_Bye, **HAH!**_

Tyler laughed as he threw his diary towards the trashcan.

But his friend Andy caught it in the last second.

"Wow, you are throwing your diary?"

"Ehm... yeah?" Tyler said back.

Andy chuckled, chuckled some more and then began to laugh.

"Oh Tyler, Tyler, Tyler... I am glad to see you are happy since what happen yesterday but..."

He threw the diary back to his friend, who caught it... not so good.

"But you shouldn't throw your diary."

"Why not?"

Andy laughed again. "Because NOW you can write HAPPY memories... geez..."

Tyler looked down at his diary, Andy was right.

"Yeah... your right..."

"But don't over write, you still need to stop write TOO much."

Tyler chuckled and nodded.

Andy looked at Tyler's face.

"My good all that emotions and happiness... wow man, you are lucky."

Tyler laughed, Andy was right.

"Hahahah, I gotta thank you I guess."

Andy shook his head. "Nope... I did not tell you to write a song, you did that all by yourself. I am proud... you are a good guy."

Tyler nodded, smiling.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"CHAO!"

_'Ahhh, morning.'_

_'The time of day when you just relax and remember what happen yesterday.'_

_'Oh yes..heheh..yesterday...'_

"Chao!"

"No... I want to sleep a little more..."

_'Let me stay in the memories just another minute... Hearing those soft words...'_

"**CHAO!"**

"Aw!"

Cream sat up, half awake.

"**WHAT?"**

"Chao."

"Hungry? Open the fridge..."

"Chao?"

"I always make you breakfast! Get cereals or something."

"Chao, hmpf." Cheese said, flying away to the kitchen

"Hmpf yourself..."

Cream laid herself down on the bed again, trying to calm down.

Trying to get back to her "half-sleep". Trying to get back to the memories.

_'There we go...'_

"**CHAO!"**

"WHAT IS IT YOU POSSIBLE HAVE TO SAY?" Cream shouted, making herself too much awake to get back to sleep.

"Chao."

"We are out of cereals? Aww... fine, I will go buy some breakfast... geez..."

She got off her bed, putted some clothes on and went out of the apartment.

_'Geez, I didn't remember Cheese had got that annoying... wow!'_

She walked through the park, as always, towards the store.

And then she saw someone, someone she had just thought about.

_'Oh god it's him, it's Tyler.' _She thought, standing still. _'I better go say hi, or maybe Cheese will get all hasty and want breakfast?'_

But before she could do anything, a voice popped up from behind.

"Hi Cream, how have things been?"

She turned around.

It was Tails.

"Oh hi, Tails." She said with a weak smile.

She hadn't really thought he would show up this soon.

"Already back?" She asked.

"Yup." He answered, smiling. "We found a new species so I could pretty much come back sooner."

Cream nodded with a smile. "Well I am glad to hear that, how's things?"

She gazed quickly behind her, Tyler was still on the bench, smiling and writing in his diary.

_'Please god, don't come over here.'_

"I been fine, really. What about you?"

She smiled at him. "Just been doing normal things."

"Normal things?" Tails said, scratching his head. "Heh, normal things? Sorry if I am a bit curios, but what 'normal' things?"

_'Geez...'_

"Oh you know... ehm, hanging out with friends?"

"Aha, like what?"

_'...'_

"You know... shopping, stuff, clubs-"

Tails nodded. "Clubs ey, you don't normally go to clubs. What made you change you mind?"

Cream shrugged. "I don't know, just felt for it."

She glanced behind her again, Tyler was still sitting on the bench.

_'Oh thank god.'_

"What you looking at?" Tails said, totally aware of Cream looking behind her.

_'AH!'_

"Oh, nothing. At all."

"Well okey... Hey Cream, I was wondering if we could do something some day. As friends." Tails asked calmly.

"Eh, oh. Okey, sure. Why not?" She said.

"Well see you some time." He said before walking away.

_'Uh, I am SO confused...'_

Cream just shook her head before she continued to walk towards the store.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_'Okey so the Tails guy comes and talk to her, she glances at me a bunch of times and now she walks away confused? What happen?'_ Tyler thought to himself.

_'Nah, probably nothing...'_

Tyler closed his diary and got off the bench.

_'I think I should go say hi.'_ Tyler thought, walking towards Cream.

He smiled for himself.

For some reason, he just could not stop smiling.

Or chuckle here and then.

He just felt to happy to stop.

* * *

**YES, I KNOW!**

**I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to be done.**

**Next chapter WILL be longer don't worry.**

**Later...**


	17. Chapter 17: Chance to get famous?

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter seventeen: Chance to get famous?**

**:O New chap :D  
**

"And well… I was wondering if we could do something… something…" Tyler got the writer's block… in his mouth…

He had just said hi to Cream after she had talked to Tails and had also been nice to follow her to the store and help her buying the things she needed.

Right now they were walking towards her home and Tyler tried, but unfortunately not succeeding, to come up with a suggestion.

He was about to suggest that they would do something together the whole day… but he lost words.

"Cat got your tongue, ey?" Cream said with a smile, teasing as she was holding a plastic bag with food.

Tyler, who also had a plastic bag, chuckled happily as he looked into her eyes.

"I guess so… but I am not giving up…" He chuckled.

"Let me guess, you want to do something, hmmmm?" Cream said, looking back.

Tyler nodded. "Hmmmmh."

But before Cream could even open her mouth, someone placed their hands on Tyler and Creams shoulder.

"Tyler Rocks and Cream… something?" The three men said.

Tyler looked up, he saw a bunch of tough guys with black suits and sunglasses.

"Whata fu-" It wasn't to be told out loud, it just slipped out.

Why? Since this scene did not quite make sense to Tyler Rocks.

"We take that as a yes, please follow us." One of the "agents" said.

Tyler and Cream, who felt very…VERY confused, chose to follow the three men.

'_Whata fuck?'_ Tyler thought, he had NO idea what was going on…

'G.U.N…?' Cream thought, also having NO idea what was going on…

They were taken into a black limo (Seriously…? BLACK? What is this, FBI?) where they saw someone who just made the whole situation more confusing…

"Ah, perfect. It's good to see you." A man with a British accent said, happily…

"…"

"…"

Tyler and Cream was… well, CONFUSED!

Right there in front of them in the car was… well, Joe…

The BAND LEADER… from that club…

"What…the…fuck?" The words slipped out of Tyler's mouth, but it was exactly what he was thinking.

For your notice, Cream was thinking the same…

"Ah yes, I am so sorry for my workers acting… whiskey?" The British man held out a glass with whiskey.

Both Cream and Tyler, still confused, shook their heads as no one of them drank alcohol.

"Ah well… I bet you want to know why I brought you in like this, right?"

"NO you don't!" Tyler said, obviously being sarcastic.

Cream couldn't stop from chuckling a little…

"I guess I deserved that…" The bandleader said, taking a sip from the glass.

"Well… as you two probably remembered… we lost a member in our band."

Tyler nodded, still confused…

"And well… he won't come back and we … well we won't be able to be at clubs OR do CD's unless…"

Tyler suddenly understood what was going on, he was about to protest but Cream placed her hand over his mouth.

"Let the man finish." She said, slowly moving the hand away from Tyler mouth.

Tyler moved his gaze slowly towards her face, seeing her grin at him.

"Your girlfriend is smart, Rooks." Joe said, holding his hands like Mister Burns (the evil guy) from "The Simpsons".

"Yeah… she is, and the name is ROCKS!" Tyler said, not really liking the fact that he was called "Rooks".

"Rocks? Who gets the last name Rocks?" Joe said, moving his head and hands like what he just heard was the most stupid thing ever.

Tyler frowned.

"Nah, I am just messing with ya." The English guy said, chuckling.

Cream giggled, but stopped as Tyler looked at her.

"It's not funny… I like my last name…" He said, but this made Cream giggle more.

"Come on, don't be boring." She said, pushing him gently.

He couldn't stop from smiling at her, before he turned to the English man.

"So you want _me_, to join your band…?" Tyler said slowly, as he wasn't sure if he really wanted this.

Joe chuckled. "Almost… I want _both_ of you to join our band."

Both Tyler AND Cream frowned.

"What?" Both of them said, clearly confused.

"Well… the audience loves couples that sing, it brings more _feelings_ in the songs." Joe explained.

Now… Cream and Tyler were not really… really… REEEEAAALLY sure about this…

It all felt… well, something.

"Shy?" Joe asked, with a stupid smile…

They nodded.

"Well… whisky?" He said, handing a glass.

They shook their heads again.

"Gosh… this is going to be hard…" Joe said, as he wanted both of them to join his band.

"Money is not a problem…" He said with a smile.

The couple shook their head.

"…" Was the reply from Joe.

"Ehm… you will get free tickets to… anything?"

They just shook their heads.

"Ah come on… there must be something you want."

Tyler grabbed Creams hand, looking at Joe.

"We got enough." He said before looking over to Cream, giving her a pleasant smile.

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there goes our contract with MTV…" Joe said, sighing loudly.

"Fine, out with you two love birds…out!" He said, opening the door.

They stepped out, the door closed, and the car drew away faster than… you can… say… "bye"…

Cliché… damn.

"Well…" Tyler said, chuckling. "That was awkward somehow…"

"Indeed." Cream agreed, giggling.

"Now let's go to your place and make breakfast for that blue thing…"

"Sur- the blue thing is names Cheese…"

"Joking, heh."

* * *

**Well… that was… odd.**

**HEHEHEHEheheheh…heh…damn.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed that and next chap will come…**

**Some day.**

**Like… someday.**

**LATER! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: The girl is back in town

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter eighteen: The girl is back in town**

_It's been some time since the shy and nervous dog Tyler Rocks met the cute and half-lonely rabbit Cream._

_They been together for a time... like a lot._

_Personally, I'm happy for them._

_But I'm also... a bit... ya know..._

_Jealous._

_Jealous jealous._

_I keep lying to myself that Jane will one day come back... and love me once more._

_Of course, it's impossible... but I keep believing..._

_That is pretty much why I'm helping that Tails guy._

_I don't really know the name of the girl he wants to win back... but I feel his pain._

_I do... I really do._

_And that is why I want to help him, and I wont give up._

_If he can have his girl back, which he will, I can have mine._

_Just have to... keep believing and trying._

_Hope... always have it..._

_Hope._

* * *

Andy slung a bunch of alcohol into his mouth, despite the fact that he hated the after taste.

"Yo, Andy. You alright?" One of his friends said, walking over to the bar.

"Yeah." Andy said, ordering another beer. "Just having bad memories again. Go back to the dance-floor, your girl is waiting for you."

His friend nodded and walked away back to the dance-floor.

'Lucky bastard.' Andy thought, looking back to the can in his hand.

He drank everything in the can in a short second, still hating the after taste.

"Ugh..." He felt like he wanted to vomit, but he just ordered another can.

Then he felt the feeling in his neck, the feeling that someone was looking at him.

Someone was walking towards him.

His first thought was that his sister was back and was going to nag again on how bad he is living.

But when he turned to his left, he saw someone he didn't recognize sitting herself down next to him.

"Wine." She said to the bartender. "Now."

Andy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. That girl had a attitude problem.

He turned his head back to the beer can, looking down at it.

"You like beer, don't you." The girl said to him.

He looked up from the can and moved his head towards the female newcomer.

She was a black/gray hedgehog with a white dress and a necklace made of red stones.

"Yeah." He said with a normal tone. He didn't really feel like flirting today.

The black hedgehog raised and eyebrow while she looked at Andy.

"Something wrong?" She asked, almost caring.

"Just old problems." He said grabbing the can and tossing it towards the closest trash-can.

2 points.

"Nothing that some company can't take care off." He said with one of his famous smiles, winking.

The girl chuckled, grabbing her glass of wine, drinking the content.

"I like your attitude." She said, placing the glass back on the bar desk. "Reminds me of the guy I never got."

Andy chuckled, taking off his white cap. "Well thank you miss." He placed it back on his head with a smile, tilting his head for a sec.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

She glanced at the orange hedgehog.

"Don't think so." She said. "I would remember a handsome guy like you."

Andy chuckled and ordered another beer, but the bartender refused.

"You had enough, man." He said before walking off.

The girl moved her glass of wine over to Andy, smiling.

"Here." She said.

He grabbed it and looked down at the content, chuckling.

"I don't do wine." He said, still holding the glass. "But I'll give it a shot." He smiled at her before drinking the content of the wine-glass.

The aftertaste was back, but it was a bit worse then the beer's.

'Juck.' He thought, even though he somehow liked the taste.

He smiled at her, placing the glass on the table.

"I have to thank you, miss." He said, smiling.

She just smiled back, giving him a wink.

"So tell me more about yourself, miss...?"

* * *

**A time later – Andy's apartment.**

Andy walked over to his door, holding his jacket over his shoulder.

He glanced at the silver clock on his arm. It was 3am.

He stopped and took out his keys, opening the door.

He closed it after himself, no word exiting his mouth.

The lights were set on, but not by his hands.

He looked over to his sofa, seeing no other then his sister.

"We need to talk." She said, a serious expression on her face.

Andy just gave her a sly smile, ignoring the fact she looked angry.

"She's back." He said, dropping his jacket on the floor.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Who's back?"

Andy just kept giving his sister a sly smile as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

He opened his mouth and talked as slow as he could, whispering into Amy's ears.

"_Jane..."_

* * *

**…**

**Oh...my...*swearword*... okey let's stop there.**

**Somehow, swearing have become a part of our language.**

**It's hard to understand why, but for some reason people swear more often then it's wanted.**

**We even swear when we don't mean anything bad.**

**And... oh wops I forgot, the story :P**

**OH yeah! It's her! IT'S HER!**

**Can it really be her?**

**SHE'S BACK?**

**Andy is TOTALLY okey with it?**

**I hope this huge cliffhanger episode was worth your wait, I plunged my best onto this screen I'm typing on right now.**

**Heh.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Latah.**


	19. Chapter 19: Don't be tricked

**Tyler Rocks: Lonely as a rock**

**Chapter nineteen: Don't be tricked**

"Andy you ca-"

Amy felt how her brother placed his hand on her mouth.

"Don't." He said before removing the hand slowly and walked over to his kitchen. "Don't you know what this means? It means I can get her back! It's fantasti-"

"No it's not!" Amy interrupted Andy with a loud tone. "She won't love you for who you are... she will leave you again!"

Andy just looked coldly at Amy, sighing.

"And who... was in the same situation like me, hundreds of times... with a certain hedgehog?"

Amy blinked, she felt hurt.

"Leave... Amy, leave..." Andy opened his door and looked coldly at his sister, waiting for her to leave.

* * *

**This... was the shortest thing I ever written :/**

**REALLY SORRY! But I had writers block.**

**I had to include this but I didn't know what to add...**

**Really... really... sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah I'm just messing with yah :P

* * *

**

**Dear diary:**

_Andy started acting weird. I don't know what it is..._

_He seem... happy._

_No, not happy happy._

_But... fake happy._

_Die happy._

_Like he rather be plagued to see what he once had then walk the long road with a friend to find what he needs._

_Something is wrong with Andy._

_He still hangs out with me, and helps me as usual._

_He tells me how to act with Cream, but something is really... really wrong._

_Amy have been quiet ever since she would check him._

_HEetalks on the phone with someone all the time, someone he tries to help also I guess._

_And he hangs out with that... new girl._

_Who is she? For some reason, she gives me the creeps._

_Like she's gonna stab me in the back or something._

_I just hope that whatever is going on with Andy... he will be fine._

_**X**_

_Tyler Rocks 7/1.

* * *

_

_Andy... that guy is a friendly one._

_For some reason he helped me more and more and more and... well, more._

_He seems a bit off though._

_Hope he is alright._

_But anyhow, he's helping me with Cream._

_I should tell him her name someday... oh well._

_I talked to her more often, we are friends again..._

_But... no..._

_I can't continue this._

_I shouldn't try to win Cream back... it isn't right._

_This isn't right._

_She's my friend, and I should respect her._

_I'm going to tell Andy... I can't keep do this._

_She found her love, and I respect that._

_**Tails.**_


End file.
